Esperanza del Corazón
by PurpleBane
Summary: Lo que pudo pasar en el encierro de Luna en la mansión Malfoy... ¿ Podrá una soñadora egocéntrica cambiar a un rubio hurón?
1. Introduccion El Expreso de Hogwarts

**El expreso de Hogwarts**

Luna Lovegood estaba sentada en su vagón favorito del expreso de Hogwarts (justo en medio del tren), con sus amigos Neville y Ginny.

Ella intentaba no moverse demasiado, pues aun le dolía la espalda y sus piernas, después de sus castigos (mínimo 8) con la maldición cruciatus, por parte de los hermanos Carrow.

Pero, pese a todo, ella era "feliz" o al menos una parte de ella lo era, su padre estaba a salvo en su casa, ella era una líder del E.D. y como recordatorio, siempre llevaba su galeón falso dentro del calcetín.

Al parecer ella era de las pocas que aun tenía un poco de esperanza, pues incluso sus amigos, cuando no dirigían el E.D. y fingían seguridad, estaban pálidos y con mirada ausente, de Ginny era comprensible, pensaba Luna pues el amor de su vida, su hermano favorito y una de sus mejores amigas estaban en peligro constante.

Pero… ¿Y Neville?

Su abuela estaba a salvo pues estaba en una casa de seguridad ahora que pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix.

Tal vez se debiera a las visitas de Bellatrix Lestrange a Hogwarts, o que él era el que había tenido mas castigos con los Carrow o simplemente tendría un torposoplo en la cabeza

Ella estaba muy preocupada por el, pues desde hace casi medio año, sentía que un sentimiento mas allá de la amistad crecía por el dentro de ella...

Solo pocos alumnos se quedaron en Hogwarts, la mayoría hijos de mortifagos, o chicas y chicos que no tenían a donde ir, pues habían asesinado a cientos de personas desde que el ministerio cayó en manos del Señor Obscuro.

Pero sea como sea, Luna seguiría con una pequeña luz de esperanza, pues eso es lo último que se pierde.

Muchos vagones al frente, un chico alto, rubio, ojos grises y ojeras dignas de un mapache, estaba sentado junto a sus compañeros Cabble, Goyle y Zabini.

Aunque nadie lo sepa, y ni él quiera admitirlo, su mente siempre estaba llena de dudas, pues a él siempre lo obligaron a hacer cosas especificas, casi nunca podía elegir el, como por ejemplo, desde pequeño le inculcaron que mantener la pureza en la sangre era lo que más te tenía que importarte en la vida.

Y, por lo tanto, desde los quince años estaba comprometido con Astoria Grengars.

Por eso y por muchas otras cosas, había perdido todo rastro de esperanza, pues su vida ya estaba planeada completamente, o casi.

Pero con el destino… nada se sabe.

Cada rubio pensaba en lo suyo cuando a la hora del crepúsculo, el tren comenzó a disminuir su marcha, hasta parar por completo, todas las puertas se abrieron, por el frente del tren entraron dos mortifagos y un carroñero, revisaban vagón tras vagón y cuando salían lo sellaban con un hechizo para que no pudieran salir.

-¡Luna Lovegood! –Gritaba uno de ellos.

Tan ocupados estaban en revisar un vagón especialmente lleno que no notaron que una pelinegra de nombre Cho Chang salía de un compartimiento de más adelante para alertar a Luna.

-¡Luna es a ti a quien buscan! ¡Sal de aquí!-Dijo Cho, entrando apresuradamente en el vagón del trio.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé y no pienso ir a preguntar! Escóndete en los últimos vagones, ahora están completamente vacios ¡somos tan pocos que no llenamos en tren!

-Vamos, voy contigo-Neville estaba incluso más espantado que la propia Luna.

Tiro del brazo de Luna hacia afuera, y el estaba a punto de salir cuando Ginny dijo;

-¡No! Si vas tu, voy yo… -Jalo de Neville hacia dentro, dejando a Luna fuera.

-Gin no pelees, yo…

-¡AHÍ ESTA!

Ese era el grito del carroñero, y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, con un movimiento de la varita del mortífago, se sellaron todos los compartimientos.

Luna también fue rápida y saco un poco de polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea de su chaqueta y lo arrojo, dejándolo todo negro.

-¡Corre!-Era la voz de Ginny

Sin perder tiempo dio media vuelta y echo a correr lo más rápido que su magullado cuerpo podía.

Corrió lanzando hechizos hacia atrás, donde se escuchaban los mortífagos el carroñero que de igual manera lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Poco duro la suerte de Luna, pues después de unos minutos la alcanzo un hechizo zancadilla.

Fue tan fuerte que sintió como si rodilla se estrellaba con el frio suelo y un crujido proveniente de esta hizo que Luna soltara un grito de dolor.

-Incarpedo- Dijo el carroñero, al instante salieron de su varita unas cuerdas que amarraron el cuerpo de Luna.

-Eres lista, pero no lo suficiente- Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de que la cegara un estallido blanco saliera de la varita de su atacante.


	2. La Mansion Malfoy

**La Mansión Malfoy**

Luna yacía inconsciente en los brazos de un mortífago cuando se desaparecieron del expreso de Hogwarts, hacia la mansión Malfoy, pues esta era ahora el cuartel de los seguidores de Voldemort.

En la entrada los recibió Narcissa Malfoy, y al entrar en la mansión, el mortífago dejo caer a Luna sin cuidado en el suelo.

-¿Qué le han hecho en la pierna?-Dijo alarmada la señora Malfoy

-Quiso huir, tropezó y tal vez se la fracturo-Dijo el carroñero sin pizca de remordimiento.

-Espero y no sea nada grave, el Señor Obscuro la quería interrogar.

-Y lo podrá hacer… Esa- señalo a Luna- ahora está bajo nuestras ordenes-Dijo el señor Malfoy entrando en la habitación- Solo llama a la elfina y que le haga algo en su tonta pierna y ya.

Eso siempre detesto la señora Malfoy, que pese a la posición en la que estaban ahora, Lucius aun creía que tenía el mundo a sus pies

-¡Aby! –Dijo Narcissa

-¿La ama ha llamado a Aby?- La pobre elfina solo llevaba un gran pedazo de tela rosa cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Llévate a esta –Dijo el señor Malfoy- Al calabozo, despiértala y hazle algo a su rodilla.

La elfina hizo una pronunciada reverencia y desapareció junto con Luna en los calabozos, donde estaba el señor Ollivander.

Aby, quería primero curar a la rubia antes de despertarla, para ahorrarle el dolor, pero como sus ordenes decían lo contrario, tubo que chasquear los dedos, ella despertó al instante.

-¿D…do… dónde estoy?- Pregunto muy asustada.

-Cálmese señorita, tengo ordenes de…

-¡Dígame en donde estoy!- Intento levantarse pero al apoyar su rodilla herida (la izquierda) cayó de nuevo en el suelo.

-Tiene fracturada la rodilla señorita, permítame vendarla –Dijo mientras hacía aparecer de la nada bandas y lo necesario para poder curarla.

Luna estaba a punto de negarse, pero una nueva ola de dolor la obligo a asentir con la cabeza.

Mientras, fuera del calabozo…

Draco Malfoy llegaba a su casa resignándose a escuchar de nuevo ordenes, gritos de dolor, y de ver a un nuevo rehén dentro de su casa, pero no savia quien, lo único que savia era que él o ella era de Hogwarts, pues algunos mortífagos registraron el tren, pero no su vagón, pues no habían llegado a él cuando sus amigos y el escucharon el grito de "¡Ahí esta!" pero como se sellaron todos los compartimientos nadie pudo asomarse a ver que ocurría.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron automáticamente para él, que llevaba a rastras su baúl del colegio.

Se molesto mucho que su elfina no fuera en su auxilio, como tantas otras veces, así que tuvo que arrastrar su baúl hasta su casa.

Solo 2 meses, dos miserables meses para su mayoría de edad, y podría hacer lo que quisiera.

"Hasta fugarte" Dijo una voz traicionera dentro de la cabeza de Draco.

Como era de esperar, nadie lo esperaba en el recibidor, así que sin algo mejor que hacer, fue directo a su habitación.

Su habitación, era en sí, enorme, tenía una cama matrimonial con doseles para él, un baño con regadera y con una enorme tina e incluso una pequeña sala y un enorme ventanal que daba a los jardines de su casa.

Cualquiera diría que la vida de Draco Malfoy era buena, incluso hasta perfecta, pero por cada cosa material que el tenia, carecía de dos emocionales.

Luna ahogaba grito tras grito de dolor, pues la elfina le rociaba un tónico a su rodilla, con el cual los huesos se curaban.

-Solo un poco mas señorita…. Ya esta, pero tendré que regresar a cambiar la venda, tal vez mañana.

-N…no me deje sola…. –Decía sollozando.

-Lo lamento, pero el joven amo ha llegado del colegio y debo atenderle…

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la mansión Malfoy.

Y sin más la elfina desapareció, dejando a una asustada rubia en el suelo.

Después de que Draco tomara una ducha reparadora, y se cambiara por alguna ropa muggle (que solo se atrevía a usar cuando la casa estaba sola) se recostó en su cama, dejando su varita en el pequeño escritorio que había a la derecha de esta.

Estaba totalmente aburrido, ¿Qué podría hacer? Tan vez enviaría una nota a Zabini o a Parkison, o podría ir a…. ¿A dónde? No tenía a donde ir… no tenía un amigo de verdad con quien ir o (se apeno al pensarlo) alguien a quien querer, estaba solo.

Tal vez seguiría el consejo de su padre, e iría a visitar a Astoria, es decir, su próxima esposa, para conocerla mejor, pues en sus casi dos años de saber que serian algún día marido y mujer, habían cruzado muy pocas palabras.

Tocaron la puerta

-¿Adelante?-Dijo dudoso, mientras tomaba en silencio su varita.

La puerta no se abrió, si no que dentro se apareció la elfina, portando una gran bandeja con comida.

-Aby le ha traído la cena al joven amo-Dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio del lado izquierdo de la cama de Draco (había uno en la derecha y otro en la izquierda)- Sus platillos favoritos, recién echos –Hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

El no tenía mucha hambre, pero, de nuevo a falta de algo importante o interesante que hacer lo hizo.

La comida fue excelente, y estaba con su último sorbo de jugo de calabaza cuando escucho las puertas de su casa abrirse, y luego cerrarse.

De inmediato fue a su armario y se cambio sus jeans y playera negra por una túnica negra de mago.

Bajo las escaleras (su habitación estaba en el tercer piso) hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

Temiendo encontrarse con una decena de mortífagos o incluso el mismísimo Voldemort se llevo una sorpresa al ver solos a su padre y a su madre.

-¡Draco que bueno que estas de nuevo en casa!- Dijo Narcissa Malfoy, mientras iba a abrazar a su hijo.

-Ya ya… basta de todo esto, recuerda Narcissa debemos regresar pronto…

-¿A dónde van? –Dijo Draco mientras se apartaba de su madre.

-A… -comenzó su madre

-Hacer cosas importantes –Termino Lucius, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-¿Desde cuándo ser lame botas es algo importante? –Dijo Draco sin importarle lo alto que lo dijera.

-¡Tu! ¡Mocoso engreído! ¡¿Que te crees tú para venir y hablarme así?

Estaba a punto de darle un "merecido" golpe a su hijo, cuando por suerte para Draco y Narcissa interrumpió la elfina de los Malfoy.

-Amos… ¿Puede Aby ir a darles de comer a los prisioneros?- Dijo mientras hacia la conocida reverencia de los elfos domésticos.

Todos esperaban la respuesta de Lucius, que aun tenia la mano dirigida hacia Draco, y Narcissa no se atrevía a dar la orden pues cuando estaban los dos, era Lucius quien ordenaba a todos.

-No, no vayas tú-Dijo mientras bajaba la mano y se le dibujaba una sonrisa cínica en su rostro-Que vaya Draco.

Esto sorprendió a todos, mas a Draco, pues su padre era el que sabia mejor que nadie, que el odiaba ir abajo, a los calabozos, pues las personas que estaban ahí intentaban convencerlo de infinidad de cosas, y hace años que no iba ahí.

Pero por eso mismo eligió ese castigo el señor Malfoy.

Así que después de la elfina le entregara ración de comida para dos personas (dos pequeños cuencos con sopa más fría que caliente, una hogaza de pan, dos vasos y una jarra con jugo de calabaza tal vez echado a perder) Draco, a paso de condenado a muerte se dirigió al calabozo y lo abrió.

Como ya era costumbre el señor Ollivander estaba tendido en su catre, descansando de las incontables maldiciones por parte de Voldemort.

Le dejo su parte de la comida se dirigió a una figura menuda que descansaba en el suelo, pues en el calabozo solo había 1 catre.

Luna levanto la cabeza al escuchar pasos que se acercaban a ella, y levanto con mucho pesar la cabeza y no le sorprendió nada al ver a…

-Draco Malfoy –Pensó en voz alta

Draco la reconoció de inmediato, era la loca de su colegio, de la que todos se burlaban y ella no decía nada, ella era Lunática Lovegood.

El rápidamente dejo la comida restante frente a ella y salió del calabozo, sin decir ni una palabra.

**-)Reviews?**


	3. Primer Contacto

**Primer Contacto**

Luna se quedo observando unos minutos la puerta por la que había desaparecido Draco Malfoy, hasta que su estomago rugió, pues no había comido nada incluso desde antes de salir de Hogwarts.

La comida era repugnante a decir verdad, la sopa tal vez caliente sabría mejor, pero lo demás era en si, malo.

Aun así, se lo comió, se lo comió todo, no dejo ni una migaja, y cuando termino decidio inspeccionar el calabozo donde ella estaría hasta próximo aviso, por decirlo así.

Se levantó con cuidado intentando no apoyar más de lo necesario la rodilla izquierda, y caminando, muy lentamente, pues tenía que dar algo así como un brinquito al apoyar la rodilla herida.

Para evitar caer iba con la mano apoyada en la pared, cada tanto se detenía pues estaba cansada, y si le sumábamos los dolores de la espalda más sus muslos el resultado era una fatiga total.

-No me hagas daño… No me hagas daño… Por favor… -Decía una débil voz, proveniente del lado derecho del calabozo.

Luna con su paso de pirata avanzo lentamente hacia el lugar donde provenía esa voz.

-No por favor… no me dañes…

Era el Sr. Ollivander, que estaba secuestrado desde hace más de un año…

-No se preocupe… no le hare daño…

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Luna, Luna Lovegood…

-Lovegood… lo recuerdo… puedo recordarla… 29 centímetros, flexible, con escencia de Thestral… la varita más extraña, solo la intente una vez...

-Excelente para alguien como yo –Dijo mientras ponía en su rostro una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Cómo puedes sonreír en una situación como esta?-Recargo su peso en un codo para poder mejor a Luna.

-¿A qué se refiere? -Mi querida niña… estamos en el fondo del abismo, ¿no te das cuenta? Fuimos abandonados a nuestra suerte en este lugar…

-Solo se está en el fondo, cuando ya no se puede ver la luz, es decir, mientras tengamos un poco de fe y esperanza, nada está perdido… -Hizo su sonrisa aun mas grande.

-¿Y tu aun tienes esperanza? ¿Por qué?

-No debe existir ni el porqué ni el cómo… Solo sé que siempre, para todo, excepto la muerte hay una solución.

-Pero estamos a punto de morir…

-Pero aun no lo estamos ¿verdad?

Al día siguiente Luna y el Sr. Ollivander continuaban su charla sobre estaban o no perdidos.

Mientras tanto, un somnoliento Draco (no había podido dormir más de 3 horas) salía de la ducha solo con una toalla cubriéndole su cuerpo, se preparo para bajar a desayunar, en creía, solo.

Pero al llegar al comedor se encontró a sus padres y a su elfina sirviéndoles. Se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de ellos, sin un "buenos días" o algo por el estilo.

En el desayuno Draco y Lucius pelearon de nuevo y Malfoy hijo tuvo que volver al calabozo, pero esta vez, por más tiempo, pues su padre le advirtió que no quería verlo el resto de día.

Se acerco lentamente al calabozo, llevando nuevamente la comida, hasta que escucho voces, provenientes de desde dentro del calabozo.

-…los años, lo único que importa es que aun sigue vivo y por lo tanto, aun con esperanza…

En eso Draco abrió la puerta, viendo a dos personas sentadas en un solo catre; un alta pero aterrada y otra pequeña y rubia, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Ellos se callaron al instante, Draco solo dejo la comida en el suelo, cerca de ellos, y se recargo en la puerta del calabozo sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Paso no más de una hora, ellos comían mientras el joven Malfoy observaba el techo del calabozo, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta por fuera y el casi cae.

Entraron dos encapuchados y detrás de ellos el padre de Draco, los primeros fueron tras el señor Ollivander, lo tomaron por los brazos y se lo llevaron y Lucius antes de cerrar la puerta dijo señalando a su hijo;

-No pienses salir porque si lo haces… lo sabré.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Draco observaba a Luna y ella se quitaba con los dedos el esmalte naranja de las uñas. Hasta que Luna rompió el silencio;

-La próxima vez, trae cubiertos…

-¿Qué?

-Que la próxima vez traigas cubiertos, odio sorber la sopa, pienso que parezco perro…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que volveré? –Prefirió ignorar su loca explicación.

-Pues no lo sé…-Levanto la mirada, cruzando la penetrante mirada gris de él con la suya.

Ambos sintieron cosas diferentes, Draco sintió, al ver el profundo azul de los ojos de Luna, como si encendieran una luz en el, como si al verla todos sus problemas se fueran. Luna por su parte vio la tristeza en los ojos de Draco, supo que debía hacer algo por él.

Todo eso en menos de dos segundos.

-Yo, emm,… pues has venido dos veces, creí que…

-Pues te equivocas.

Draco aparto la mirada, y continuaron en silencio otro poco.

-¿Dónde llevan al Sr. Ollivander?- Pregunto ella.

-No sé, tal vez con el señor Tenebroso.

Otra vez silencio.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Aquí vivo

-¿En el calabozo?-Pregunto ella sorprendida, demostrando su inocencia.

-¡Claro que no Lunática!- El estaba furioso- ¡Estas peor que una cabra!

-¿Sabes? Muchos me han dicho eso- Volvió a poner la atención en sus uñas- Pero nunca lo entiendo…

-¿No entiendes qué? ¿Qué te digan loca? Porque yo puedo darte unas buenas razones…- Se acerco unos pasos hacia ella.

-No, eso no… -No perdía su toque soñador- Me refiero al porque piensan que las cabras son locas ¿Quién o cuando se descubrió?

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero al no encontrar una buena respuesta al cerro de nuevo.

-Y tampoco entiendo porque sigues viviendo aquí…

Sin embargo, esas palabras causaron más en Draco de lo que ella pensaba.

-No lo sé-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Entonces… ¿Porq…

Pero no pudo completar su pregunta pues apareció la elfina de los Malfoy.

-Amo- hizo una reverencia- La amita ha enviado a Aby a decirle a el joven que los señores se han ido y volverán mañana en la tarde.

-Aja si claro…-Dijo el aludido, levándose pues sin saber cómo, llego a sentarse en el catre, pero lo más alejado posible de la rubia.

Mientras se alejaba escucho la voz de Luna a sus espaldas;

-Aun tenemos mucho que hablar… ¿Volverás?

El pensaba ignorarla pero en vez de eso le contesto:

-No te lo prometo.

Abrió la puerta, y volvió a escucharla.

-Si vienes, te pondré una condición.

Esto le sorprendió.

-¿Tu me pones condiciones para ir al calabozo de MI casa?- Volteo a verla.

-Si, solo una Lo miro fijamente, provocando un vuelco en los corazones de ambos, y ella dijo;

-Que no te enamores de mí.

Draco, al escuchar eso soltó una carcajada y dijo;

-¡Tenlo por seguro!

Y sin más, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

(-)

Reviews please!


	4. Heridas

**Heridas**

"No te enamores de mi"

Esas palabras, por más que intentaba, no podía borrarlas. ¡Lunática Lovegood le hacía honor a su apodo! ¿Por qué si no diría eso? ¿Por qué él, Draco Malfoy, un rico sangre limpia se fijaría en alguien como ella?

-Si como no, como si eso fuera posible…

Muchos pisos más abajo Luna seguía observando la puerta por donde antes salió el rubio.

¿Por qué se rio? Ella lo dijo en cerio, quería ayudarle, pero solo eso, pues estaba enamorada de Neville.

Pero como su padre solía decir "No hagas planes a largo plazo, pues del destino cambia sin cesar"

Por eso solo había planeado ayudarlo a encontrar la esperanza en el, solo hasta que la rescataran, o que la guerra terminara, lo que pasara primero.

El resto del día, Luna se la pasó conociendo el resto del calabozo, pero gracias a su rodilla, tenía que hacer pausas cada tanto por el dolor.

En la noche (solo tenía 2 comidas al día) fue la elfina quien le llevo la comida y le cambio el vendaje, le roció mas tónico y también le llevo un catre, con una delgada manta.

Mientras ella sufría por el tónico, Draco estaba en su habitación escuchando un programa de música (que Voldemort no logro controlar) en un radio que tenía en una mesa, frente a su ventana.

**"_No te enamores de mi"_**

¿Por qué no podía olvidar sus palabras y su mirada?

**_Su hermosa mirada_**

Otra vez esa voz ¿Qué tendría en su contra?

Pasaron dos días y Draco no volvía "Ya vendrá" se consolaba Luna, al comer (sin cubiertos) una comida que día tras días llevaba Aby.

Al tercer día regreso el Sr. Ollivander, estaba muy mal herido, casi no se sostenía y por eso Luna lo cuido.

Cinco días… ¿Qué él ya no regresaría?

Pensaba en eso, sentada en su catre cuando abrieron de un portazo la puerta y por ella entro Greyback y Yaxley.

Tomaron a Luna con rudeza de los brazos y Greyback tomo un mechón de su cabello, lo olisqueo y dijo;

-Deliciosa… simplemente deliciosa…

-Déjala ya… debemos llevarla arriba

-¿Crees que el Señor Tenebroso me dejara quedármela?

-Tal vez… Cuando la quiera muerta.

Y sin más palabras la llevaron al salón de los Malfoy, y al llegar, frente a la chimenea observando el fuego estaba Lord Voldemort.

Arrojaron a Luna al suelo.

-¿Eres tu Luna Lovegood?-Dijo Voldemort, provocándole a Luna un escalofrió.

-S… si… yo soy…

-Tu familia es sangre limpia, yo los dejaría en paz… pero tu padre, tu estúpido padre y su tonta revista…

-Mi padre no es estúpido –Dijo Luna, con un valor que ni ella sabía de dónde provenía.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Que mi padre no es...

Voldemort agito su varita, ella sintió el dolor de una bofetada en su mejilla derecha y un hilo de sangre se abría en esta.

-Claro que lo es… el muy estúpido publicaba mentiras, diciendo que Harry Potter me vencerá…

-Pues lo dice porque es la verdad…

-¡CRUCIO!

Luna grito de dolor al recibir la maldición

-¡CRUCIO!

Voldemort no daba tregua a la rubia, pues mandaba maldición tras maldición.

-Te daré una oportunidad Luna Lovegood- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- Tu eres amiga de Potter ¿no? O al menos eso dijo Draco…

Su sola mención le provoco un vuelco en su corazón ¿Por qué?

-Aremos un trato Lovegood –Se agacho un poco- Dime donde esta Potter y te podrás ir con tu padre.

-Yo… no… lo… se…

-¡Mentirosa! ¡CRUCIO!...

Otros tres crucius y muchos gritos y cortes de Luna después llego a la mansión Bellatrix Lestrange, pero esto no fue de gran ayuda, nada de hecho, pues entre los dos (Voldemort y Bella) insultaban y torturaban a Luna.

-Veo que puedes encargarte tu Bella, debo irme, y espero y en mi próxima visita hayamos progresado- Miro con desprecio a una débil Luna con cortes en todo el cuerpo y desapareció.

-Ay pequeña Lovegood nos divertiremos tanto juntas…

Y con una sonrisa siniestra Bellatrix Lestrange apunto a Luna con su varita…

Otro grito de Lovegood ¿Cuántos iban ya? ¿Sobreviviría?

Otra risa de Bellatrix, un mal augurio…

Draco estaba observando por su ventana, era una noche hermosa, todo lo contrario al interior de su casa.

Otro grito.

Con cada grito su corazón se hacía pequeño ¿Cómo estaría Lu... Lovegood?

No savia porque, pero él, si el, Draco Malfoy estaba preocupado por ella, era tan pequeña que de seguro no sabría defenderse.

Por eso tomo una decisión.

La mañana siguiente, aprovecharía que sus padres no estarían y se escabulliría al calabozo a verla…

Y tal y como se prometió, después de seis días sin ir, volvió al calabozo, donde primero le dio su comida a el Sr. Ollivander (que estaba dormido) y después se dirigió hacia Luna, que estaba también dormida.

Era una imagen triste y aterradora.

Luna, con su cabello más enredado que nunca estaba hecha un ovillo en su catre, tenía los ojos hinchados, en su cara y brazos se podían ver cortes y unos cuantos aun sangraban.

Estaba descubierta y Draco busco, hasta que encontró una delgada manta a los pies de Luna.

La cubrió hasta el cuello, pues sin saber cómo, Luna despertó en él un instinto protector.

Acerco su rostro al de ella.

Por primera vez, el rostro de Luna Lovegood estaba lleno de tristeza.

El, al verla así, quiso protegerla, sacarla de ahí, rescatarla de Voldemort.

Pero eso era imposible.

Sin más demora (ya que no tenía sentido estar ahí con ella dormida) saco un paquetito blanco rectangular de su bolsillo y lo puso junto al plato de Luna.

Minutos después cuando Luna despertó, lo primero que vio fue su desayuno, pensaba dejarlo, pues no tenía apetito, pero noto que había algo diferente, un paquetito blanco, lo tomo, era una servilleta.

Pensando que sería una nota, lo desdoblo y de ella salieron tres objetos, causando que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa; una cuchara, un tenedor y un cuchillo.


	5. Mas Cerca

**Más cerca**

¿En qué pensaba? Fue muy tonto al dejar los cubiertos… es mas ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Draco parecía león enjaulado en su habitación, iba de izquierda a derecha…

Solo habían pasado no más de una hora desde que fue a ver a Luna.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Con un poco de suerte, tal vez ella seguiría dormida, así que solo bajaría y quitaría los cubiertos y ella nunca se enteraría de que él se preocupo por ella.

Así que, con paso decidido fue hacia el calabozo, esperando verla dormir.

Luna acababa de sentarse cuando abrieron la puerta.

Cuando cruzaron miradas se quedaron en silencio y estaba vez fue Draco el que lo rompió.

-Veo que has despertado.

-Si –Dijo y bajo la mirada.

¿Qué le ocurría? Al parecer le habían afectado mucho las maldiciones, pues se abrazaba a sí misma y seguía mirando el suelo.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto inconscientemente.

-¿Tu qué crees?- Dijo con un tono muy extraño en ella.

-¿Por qué no comes? Ta ara bien –Se agacho con la esperanza de verla a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada.

-No tengo hambre.

-¡Oh vamos! Hasta, por si no lo notaste, te traje lo que pediste- Dijo señalando los cubiertos, que estaban junto a Luna.

-Si, lo note fue un lindo gesto gracias pero no…

-¡Vamos! Ni que la comida estuviera envenenada.

¿Por qué él se comportaba así? Ambos se lo preguntaban.

Draco subió la bandeja con comida al catre y le tendió la cuchara a Luna, que la tomo a regañadientes.

-No eres lo que esperaba Draco Malfoy…

Comenzó a comer la sopa.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Un engreído bueno para nada?- Dijo medio en broma.

-Pues de hecho sí, eso era exactamente lo que esperaba.

Esto hizo que la sangre le hirviera a Draco pero se tranquilizo cuando ella añadió;

-Pero en vez de eso, te encuentro a ti, un Draco Malfoy que no es en nada parecido al del colegio… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué cambias? ¿Por qué no puedes ser solo una persona?

El la miro confundido, ella seguía sin levantar la vista.

-No te entiendo –Dijo ella suspirando.

-Ya somos dos…

Ella hizo un sonido muy parecido a una risita, lo que le provoco que a Draco le surgiera una sonrisa que borro al instante.

-¿Qué es l que no entiendes tu Lovegood?

-Ya te lo dije, siempre eres el mismo por fuera, pero por dentro… es como si en ti hubiera varias personas –Le dio un sorbo a su agua-¿Y tú? ¿Qué no entiendes Draco?

-¿De ti? Todo, porque… ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Draco… así te llamas ¿no?

-No… digo si pero…

-Tú podrías llamarme Luna, si quisieras…

Y por fin levanto la mirada, aun estaba triste, eso era fácil de ver, pero aun tenía ese brillo en los ojos, tan propio de ella.

Draco la vio a los ojos y dijo;

-De acuerdo… _Luna_

Y siguieron viéndose ¿Cuántas veces? Perdieron la cuenta, el bajaba o cuando su padre lo enviaba o cuando él y su madre no estaban.

No tenían un horario fijo, podían hablar minutos, horas o hasta días pero para ellos siempre era poco tiempo.

A veces hablaban sobre cosas al azar, sobre la escuela, su infancia, sus preferencias y cosas como esas.

Pero a veces, hablaban de cosas serias, la mayoría de esas veces, sobre Draco y su familia y/o futuro.

Pero nunca hablaban sobre ellos ¿Cómo se catalogaban? ¿Amigos? ¿Confidentes? ¿Nada?

Cada uno tenía sus dudas…

Draco, a veces pensaba que lo suyo con Luna no era nada y no tenia nombre pero otras su voz traicionera decía que ese era el comienzo de algo…

Luna por su parte tenía más dudas que Draco, ¿Qué pensaba él? ¿Qué era ella para Draco? ¿Por qué demonios le importaba saberlo? Y la más importante (para ella) ¡¿Y Neville?

Ella lo tenía claro, lo amaba, amaba a Longbottom desde hace mucho, y como recordatorio para ella, con un clavo hizo unas ralladuras en la pared, justo donde descansaba su cabeza cuando dormía.

Ahí "claramente" se podía leer "LL & NL" pero por suerte para unos y desgracia de otros, la pared del calabozo deformaba las letras, dejando la N un poco de lado, hacia la derecha y la L hacia la izquierda, dando a entender a quien no fuera ella y no supiera el significado, que las letras formaban un "LL & M"

Ella pensó que no causaría grandes problemas.

Lo que no sabía era que con o sin letras Neville Longbottom no se iría de su cabeza…

-Vayamos arriba Luna –Dijo Draco entusiasmado –Mis padres estarán fuera hasta pasado mañana, así que podrás tomar un poco de sol.

-No es buena idea Draco ¿Y si regresan antes? Y si no lo has notado aun me cuesta caminar.

-Venga, yo te ayudo –Dijo el levantándose del catre de Luna y parándose frente a ella con los brazos extendidos, como quien espera que un bebe camine.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse poco a poco y caminar en dirección a Draco.

Camino unos pasos bien, escoltada por Draco, hasta que tropezó.

Se tambaleo y hubiera caído si no fuera por los brazos de Draco que la sujetaron justo a tiempo.

Quedaron a centímetros de distancia, se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro que podía sentir el aliento del otro.

Estaban a milímetros de besarse, solo un movimiento de cabezo de alguno y sus labios se rozarían.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y fue cuando ella vio la cara de Neville en su mente.

Abrió los ojos, el que tenia frente a ella no era Neville.

Giro la cabeza y se deshizo del abrazo de Draco.

-Yo… emm… No me siento nada bien, creo que lo mejor será que regreses mañana.

Draco confundido asintió con la cabeza y se alejo hasta que salió del calabozo.


	6. No te enamores del amor

Este cap tiene una canción aquí está el link;

http :/ www. youtube. com / watch?v = 49A1QEHQ6fo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**No te enamores del amor**_

Nadie sabe qué ocurrirá en la vida, El amor no se anuncia, solo llega, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Un claro ejemplo son Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy, que aunque no lo aceptaran, algo les sucedía…

El día anterior estuvieron más cerca uno del otro de lo que jamás hubieran imaginado.

Y a la mañana siguiente aun pensaban en lo que pudo haber pasado.

"Si no fuera por Neville, ¿lo habría besado? Y si eso hubiera echo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado?"

"¡Estuve a punto de besar a Luna Lovegood! ¿Qué me ocurre?"

_Pero bien que lo querías ¿no?_

Se dio a sí mismo un golpe en la cabeza.

El quería regresar, ir a verla pero no sabía que decir o que hacer, y es que con esa mujer nada se sabe.

_No se puede huir por siempre…_

Así que para intentar quitarse esa voz, planeó algo, y horas después con ayuda de un anuncio de su elfina, todo estuvo listo.

Luna despertaba, volvía a estar sola, ahora se llevaban más a menudo al Sr. Ollivander.

Apenas logro poner los pies en el piso cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente provocándole un gran susto.

Pero solo era Draco pero esta vez llevaba las manos vacías.

-¡Vámonos! Los planes cambiaron, mis padres vuelven en cinco días…

-¿Dónde…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Draco la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo cargando hasta el salón de los Malfoy.

-No quiero que vuelvas a tropezar- Observo por uno de los ventanales- No es un día muy soleado, pero aun así salgamos.

Y la llevo aun en sus brazos a su jardín trasero, donde incluso tenía una pequeña laguna artificial y varios árboles.

Puso a Luna debajo de un árbol especialmente hermoso, era de durazno y sus hojas comenzaban a caer.

-Ya vuelvo –Dijo él mientras entraba en la casa de nuevo.

Luna, mientras tanto para no sentirse sola, observo el paisaje.

El día, tal como el había dicho, no era muy soleado pero pensó que así sería mejor, si no le dañaría los ojos.

Minutos después regreso Draco y ella noto que se había cambiado de ropa, pues antes llevaba una túnica de mago y ahora llevaba ropa muggle y en las manos llevaba una radio.

-¿Por qué te has cambiado?

-Prefiero esta ropa cuando…

-Estas solo.

-Si, algo así.

Draco se sentó junto a Luna, encendió el pequeño radio y dijo;

-¿Qué quieres comer?

Ella lo miro sin comprender.

-Si, porque… ¡Aby!

La elfina apareció frente a ellos.

-¿El amo llamo a Aby?

-Si, ¿Qué quieres Luna? –Ella no respondió- Bueno, tráenos un poco de pastel de chocolate y…

Draco pidió suficiente comida como para 10 personas y la elfina regreso con ella minutos después y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Jugamos a las 20 preguntas? –Dijo ella, que comía fruta.

-¿Cómo es eso?-El comía una rebanada de pastel.

-Yo te hago una pregunta, luego una tu a mí, y así hasta cada quien hacer 20.

-Está bien.

-De acuerdo yo empiezo… Numero uno, ¿Color favorito?

El no le veía sentido a su juego pero aun así le contesto.

Continuaron preguntando cosas, la mayoría inútiles, hasta la pregunta numero 19 de Luna.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

El no supo que contestar, porque aunque había tenido novias, nunca, con ninguna sintió algo.

Estaba a punto de contestar un simple no y cambiar de tema, cuando en la radio por tercera vez pasaba una canción.

-¿Esa de nuevo? –Dijo Luna- ¿Draco podrías prestarme tu varita? Quiero sintonizar mi estación favorita.

Draco dudo un segundo, pero al verla a los ojos le entrego su varita, y es que ¿Cómo negarse a esa mirada azul?

Luna tomo su varita y con unos golpes al aparato cambio la música, comenzaba una canción algo lenta, cantaba una mujer.

Ninety miles outside Chicago

Can't stop driving I don't know why

So many questions I need an answer

Two years later you're still on my mind

-¡Esa canción me encanta!-Dijo ella.

Comenzó a cantar un hombre.

Whatever happened to Emilia Earhart?

Who holds stars up in the sky?

-¿Qué es eso? –Dijo él, nunca había escuchado ese tipo de música.

-Es muggle, las letras de sus canciones son mejores ¿no lo crees?

It's true love just once in a lifetime

Did the captain of the Titanic cry?

Estaba anocheciendo, se podía ver el ocaso detrás de ellos.

Luna comenzó a cantar, algo que Draco supuso era el coro.

Someday we'll know if love could move a mountain

Someday we'll know why the sky is blue

Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you

-…Algún día sabremos porque el cielo es azul…

-¡Que letra tan profunda!-Dijo el con ironía.

Ella le sonrió y continúo cantando.

Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?

Or what the wind says when she cries

-¡Bailemos!

Sin darle tiempo a Draco se levanto y lo jalo de un brazo y comenzaron a moverse torpemente.

I'm straighten by the place that I met you

For the ninety-seventh time ... tonight

Someday we'll know if love could move a mountain

Someday we'll know why the sky is blue

Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you

Yea yea yeah yeah

Someday we'll know why Samson loved Dilaila

One day I'll go dancing on the moon

Someday you'll know that I was the one for you

-¡Bailas bien! –Dijo Draco y le dio una vuelta a Luna.

-Es solo práctica, ¡tú no lo haces tan mal!

Sin poderlo evitarlo, bailaban cada vez mas juntos, hasta quedar a la distancia del día anterior.

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow

I watch the stars crash in the sea

If I could ask God just one question

Why aren't you here with me ... tonight?

Esta vez ninguno lo pensó demasiado, y con un ligero movimiento, juntaron sus labios.

Ambos sintieron un vuelco en el corazón, el, la tomo por la cintura y ella lo sujetaba por el cuello.

Someday we'll know if love could move a mountain

Someday we'll know why the sky is blue

Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you

Yea yea yeah yeah

Esta vez no existió ningún Neville Longbottom, no existía la guerra, no existía nadie, solo ellos dos, debajo de ese árbol, y el anochecer como testigo.

Someday we'll know why Samson loved Dilaila

One day I'll go dancing on the moon

Someday you'll know that I was the one for you


	7. Amor clandestino

_**Fuego y Hielo**_

¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? ¿O era como un milagro el que una chica llena de vida y un chico malcriado estuvieran enamorándose?

Claro, ellos no lo sabían o no lo aceptaban, a pesar de los almuerzos y los paseos que compartían casi a diario.

Ahora eran más frecuentes, pues los mortifagos ahora salían casi a diario y también porque aunque no lo aceptara a Draco le gustaba mucho la compañía de Luna, así que aprovechaba que tenían la mansión para ellos.

Poco tiempo había pasado, pero en ese lapso después del beso, aunque no lo acordaron, los besos y las carisias ya eran algo rutinario entre ellos.

-Creo que tienes plagas de Nargles en los arboles… suelen crecer en los muérdagos, pero por alguna razón habitan en tus arboles…

-¿Qué es un nargle?

Ambos estaban en el jardín trasero de la mansión, Luna, como niña pequeña, solía caminar alrededor de los arboles, admirándolo a cada uno, mientras Draco solo la observaba.

-Son unos animales muy pequeños… Mi padre trabaja en una investigación sobre ellos, pues nadie cree que existan.

-¿Enserio?-Aun le costaba un poco en acostumbrarse a Luna.

Luna se sentó, acomdandose entre las piernas de Draco mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

Ambos prefirieron guardar silencio, Draco solo la observaba, sabía que ella era parte de un mundo totalmente diferente y nuevo, y aunque sabía que algo entre ellos sería imposible, por ahora no se cansaba de estar con ella.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que comenzó a llover, y entraron a la mansión.

-Sube a mi habitación, ahora voy…-Dijo Draco mientras caminaba en dirección a otro de los tantos pasillos de la mansión.

Luna ya conocía lo suficiente el interior de la casa como para poder ir por su cuenta a la habitación de Draco.

-Aun llueve, ¡no es justo!

-¿No te gusta la lluvia?-Pregunto Draco, que entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en un sillón.

-No, para nada, siento como si la lluvia fueran lágrimas de todas las personas tristes en el mundo.

-¿Enserio? Pues a mí me relaja…

Luna fue a sentarse con Draco en el sillón.

-Sigo sin entenderte.

-Seguimos siendo dos- Y sin más, la abrazo.

Podían pasar horas así, abrazados, y dejando el mundo a un lado, a Draco le gustaba de lo que tenía con Luna pues solo con ella podía quitarse esa mascara que lo obligaba a ser otra persona, pero con ella no tenia que fingir, cuando estaba con ella solo era Draco.

Luna lo beso, primero lento y pausado, disfrutando cada segundo, esperando que nunca terminara.

El calor comenzó a subir, hasta que llegaron a la cama de Draco, y fue ahí donde luna lo detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, de repente se puso nerviosa por la situación, de estar así con Draco ¿Pero porque? Cuando lo beso, no lo estuvo, tal vez porque ese no había sido su primer beso, su primer beso fue a los 14 años, con Ron Weasley, fue corto y solo fue uno, pero aun así esa ya no era una experiencia tan nueva para ella.

Pero esta sí que lo era.

-No, nada, no te preocupes…-Le sonrió

Aunque él no la entendía del todo, ahora ya sabía cuando estaba nerviosa, así que la abrazo y le susurro al oído.

-Yo siempre te cuidare.

Solo pudo devolverle el abrazo, y así se durmieron, abrazados, esa fue su primera noche juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Draco fue el primero en despertar, ya no llovía, ahora se filtraban rayos de luz por su ventana y aun sentía a Luna entre sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se estiro, provocando que luna despertase.

-Buenos días-Dijeron ambos antes de darse un corto beso.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Luna hablo:

-¿Aun piensas que estas en el mejor bando?

-¿Eh?-Lo tomo por sorpresa - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues de Quien-tu-sabes claro esta… ¿Aun no cambias de idea?

-Pues a decir verdad... no lo sé.

-La Orden del Fénix y Harry podrían ayudarte.

-No me menciones a Potter… ¿Y cómo podrían ayudarme? Dumbledore está muerto y yo estoy perdido aquí.

-Claro que no, para todo hay solución, acepto para la muerte.

-Pues esa es mi otra opción, u obedecer al Señor Obscuro o morir.

-No digas eso –Se levanto- Siempre tienes que mantener la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien… yo creo que Harry podrá...

-¡No lo menciones! No lo soporto… y claro que no, el Señor Obscuro es ahora mucho más poderoso, dudo que Potter pueda con el...

-¡Lo hará!

-No, claro que no, mira ahora… ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué desapareció?

-Yo… No lo sé… tal vez tenía algo que hacer o...

-¡No seas tan ingenua Luna! El se ha ido, los ha abandonado...

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Es obvio que si! El muy cobarde…

Pero no pudo concluir la frase pues en ese momento llego la elfina de los Malfoy muy agitada.

-¡Amo! Temía que la señorita estuviera aquí –Ella estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba entre ellos- ¡Tengo que llevármela ahora mismo de aquí!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Sus padres han regresado! ¡Y si padre viene hacia acá!

No tardaron ni dos segundos en reaccionar, el enojo de ambos se esfumo rápidamente, mientras luna se dirigía a Aby y esta la llevaba al calabozo y Draco se ponía rápidamente una túnica de mago y se recostaba de nuevo fingiendo leer una revista.

Y justo a tiempo, pues en ese instante apareció Lucius Malfoy en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Nada… tratando de no aburrirme…

-Pues qué bien que tengo la solución… Prepárate, nos vamos en 30 minutos.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-A Draco no le sonaba nada bien.

-Como sabes, en poco tiempo por fin cumplirás los 17, así que debes de saber más de lo que es tu futuro… Iras con nosotros a una misión.

Luna estaba preocupada, Abey solo la dejo en el calabozo y se fue, y de eso ya casi tres horas, no sabía que ocurría… ¿La abrían visto? ¿Estaría Draco en problemas? Si lo estaba no se lo perdonaría…

"Algo le paso, estoy segura" se repetía Luna, día tras día. Pero cuatro días después la puerta del calabozo se abrió y entro por ella un herido Draco.

Luna se arrojo a sus brazos y se abrazaron unos minutos.

-Creí que algo te había pasado.

-No, es solo que mi padre mi llevo con los mortífagos.

-¿Ellos te hicieron esto? –Dijo señalando el moretón y las heridas en la cara de Draco.

-Ellos no… fueron… fue un ataque a un barrio Muggle… yo estaba ahí...

Luna ya no quería más información, así que solo lo volvió a abrazar.

-¿Dónde están tus padres ahora?

-Se han ido, hace no mucho…

Se sentaron en el frio suelo de el calabozo, y Luna comenzó a besar con delicadeza cada una de las heridas que el tenia, hasta llegar a sus labios y se besaron como solo ellos podía, tiernamente, pues era la única manera que se demostraban su amor.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y el señor Malfoy entro.

oOoO

OoOo

Hola!  
>Perdón por no actualizar antes pero inicie la preparatoria y nueva escuela, nuevos maestros, nuevos compañeros etc. etc. y no tenia nada de tiempo, apenas pude concluir este cap, creo que la espera valió la pena<p>

gracias por leer!


	8. Entre la varita y la pared

Silencio absoluto. Ni un ruido, si un alfiler se hubiera caído, se escucharía el ruido.

Así de silenciosa estaba la mazmorra de la Mansión Malfoy hasta que Lucius lo rompió.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? –Se acerco a Luna y tiro de su cabello, arrastrándola así hasta la otra punta de la mazmorra dejando a Draco en el suelo, en shock.

El señor Malfoy seguía tirando de Luna por sus cabellos hasta que la tiro y le agarro la barbilla con extrema dureza.

Y la abofeteo, una, dos, tres veces y un grito de ella logro sacar a Draco de su estado muerto y se acerco a largas zancadas a su padre.

-¡Suéltala!-Dijo empujándolo con toda la fuerza que tenia.

Lo logro, Luna cayó al suelo, sollozando, mientras que el señor Malfoy se acercaba peligrosamente a Draco.

-¡Traidor! ¡Niño estúpido! –Le dio una fuerte bofetada- ¡Tu no eres hijo mío!

-¡Lo sé! –Dijo Draco con voz fuerte y segura.

Tomo a Draco fuertemente por el cuello y lo estrello contra la pared.

No podía respirar, su padre ponía demasiada fuerza en su cuello, sentía como la fuerza se le iba del cuerpo.

Levanto su mirada hasta el lugar donde estaba luna, seguía tendida en el suelo con una mano sobre su mejilla, estaba llorando.

De ella saco fuerzas, las ultimas que le quedaban y dirigió y mano derecha hacia su bolsillo donde guardaba la varita.

Con una leve sacudida Lucius Malfoy cayó hacia atrás soltando a Draco.

El intento recuperar aire, no soltó nunca su mirada gris de la azul de Luna.

Tardo demasiado en reponerse, pues pocos segundos después se padre estaba frente a él con su varita en mano.

-¡Perro insolente! –Y salió de su varita un destello rojo.

Despertó en su habitación, con una obscuridad total ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Intento levantarse pero descubrió que estaba atado de pies a manos.

Antes de poder siquiera hacerse una idea de lo que ocurrida su puerta se abrió fuertemente.

-¿Así que tengo un sobrino traidor ee? Nunca lo pensaría de ti Draco… -Era una voz burlona, no podría ser de nadie más que de su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Todos los Malfoy son iguales… cobardes, canallas, estúpidos sin honor... –Esa voz era de Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo.

-Cuida tu boca lobo –Era Lucius Malfoy.

-¿No me digas que lo defiendes? Porque si no mal recuerdo tu nos llamaste, para informarnos de la "aventura" de tu hijo.

-¡Cállense los dos! Se ha acordado que aremos con Draco lo que le hacemos a los que nos traicionan, pero antes quisiera información sobre él y la chica…-Bellatrix apunto a la cabeza de Draco con su varita.

Comprendió muy tarde su propósito, y antes de que pudiera cerrar su mente vio pasar vagos recuerdos.

En su quinto año, el en el despacho de Umbridge, la profesora interrogaba a Potter mientras él y algunos slytherins sostenían al sequito de Potter, donde se encontraba Luna sin oponer resistencia.

Tenía ya dieciséis, estaba en la fiesta de Slughorn, sostenido por Argus Filch, mientras una rubia lo observaba desde atrás, estaba junto a Harry Potter.

Su séptimo año en Hogwarts, en el gran comedor, la única mesa ocupada a más de la mitad era la suya, la escarlata de slytherin, las demás parecían vacías, el tenia la mirada perdida en un punto de su plato mientras una discreta mirada azul lo observaba desde la mesa de las águilas.

Era la mazmorra, el sostenía una bandeja con comida mientras Luna susurraba su nombre "_Draco Malfoy…"_

Estaban en el patio trasero de la mansión, Luna movía sus manos como su ahuyentara moscas invisibles mientras él la miraba embobado.

Se besaban en su habitación cuando luna de separo bruscamente de él…

-¡Suficiente! –Grito, sacando a su tía de su mente.

Ella reía, como una demente, se burlaba de Draco.

-¡¿Enamorado eh? –Tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro- Un Malfoy de una loca Lovegood… ¡esto es digno de la portada del profeta!

Sin poder evitarlo, su rostro se volvió rojo, pero no era posible saber si era por ira o pena.

-Se ha sonrojado… ¿te pego duro eh? –Ahora también Greyback se burlaba.

-¡No me veas así, sobrino querido! –Dijo Bella al reconocer el odio en los ojos grises de Draco. –Vamos vamos… no querrás que le pase nada a tu rubiecita ¿verdad?

Ante la amenaza relajo su mirada, pero no demasiado, dejando en claro la situación.

-Así está mejor… ¿Sabes? Has perdido la confianza que te tenía, pobre… pobre Draco –Meneo la cabeza como si le doliera en verdad.

-Basta ya de juegos… ¿Qué aremos? –Dijo Lucius.

-Ya dije, lo mismo que hacemos con los que nos traicionan, y ya que tengo información que quería podremos dar el siguiente paso... –Se dirigió a la puerta seguida por los otros dos –Pongan más seguridad, no quiero que mi ex sobrino preferido salga… -Dijo con falsa ternura.

Greyback se dio la vuelta y movió su varita en ángulos extraños mientras decía hechizos aun más extraños.

Después de eso salió de la habitación, dejando en su lugar un silencio abrumador.

* * *

><p>Luna lloraba en silencio en una esquina ¿Dónde estaría Draco? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo abrían matado?<p>

No dejaba de pensar en la infinidad de probabilidades hasta que la puerta se abrió, asustada se hizo un ovillo y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Pero solo era Colagusano que arrastraba al señor Ollivander dentro y sin una sola palabra salió.

Ella se acerco rápidamente y las horas siguientes se encargo de cuidar de nuevo las heridas que tenía el fabricante de varitas.

Conversaba con él, Luna le contaba acerca de criaturas de las que hasta ella dudaba su existencia, el señor Ollivander notaba algo extraño en ella, no dejaba de jugar con las manos y al menor ruido, ella se asustaba.

Pocos quince minutos de tranquilidad después la puerta se abrió fuertemente y esta vez era Bellatrix.

La apunto con su varita y de ella salió una cuerda que se enrosco al cuello de Luna, mientras por el otro extremo Lestrange jalaba de ella como si de un perro se tratara.

La llevaron el salón principal, ahí se encontraban los Malfoy (excepto Draco claro), Greyback, y otras tres personas que no reconoció.

La puso justo en el centro y la cuerda la soltó del cuello, y paso a enroscarse en sus muñecas.

-Luna Lovegood ¿cierto? –Dijo uno de los que no conocía.

Ella, cegada por el miedo solo pudo asentir ligeramente, pero al parecer no era suficiente pues de nuevo se le acerco Bellatrix con un cuchillo en la mano y le hizo un ligero corte en el brazo.

-Se te hizo una pregunta niña…

-S… si.-Dijo débilmente.

-Y, dime Lovegood ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? –Dijo el mismo, ahora que lo veía bien supo quién era, era el ministro de magia.

-N… no –No pudo evitar temblar.

-Es sencillo –Dijo Bellatrix- Por un lado, por tu pequeña "aventura" con mi sobrino Draco –Luna tembló al escuchar eso- pero eso ya no es importante, de hecho creo que nunca lo fue –se acerco a su oído y susurro –Dinos donde esta Potter.

-Yo... n... no... No lo se...

-¡Mientes! –Con su cuchillo Bellatrix hizo otro corte, ahora en su mejilla- Dinos la verdad... Draco nos conto que eras cercana a él a sí que no lo repetiré otra vez ¿Dónde está Potter? O más fácil, ¿Dónde están el traidor Weasley y la sangre sucia?

-No lo sé… Yo nunca… Ellos no… nunca me dijeron nada…. No sé nada de ellos –Decía Luna sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-Que mal… no me dejas otra opción…. ¡Crucio!

* * *

><p>Draco escucho un grito de abajo… reconocía esa voz, esa SU Luna, la torturaban… todo por su culpa.<p>

Otro grito…

Sin pensarlo, se levanto como pudo y se dirigió a su puerta a gatas, pues no podía caminar con sus pies amarrados.

-¡Por favor! ¡No sé nada! ¡NO LO SE!

A Draco se le paso el corazón, ¿Qué era lo que le pedían que dijera?

Pero lo supo, en algunos de sus recuerdos ella estaba con Potter, tal vez pensaban que ella los guiaría a él, pero eso no era posible, el lo sabía, había platicado sobre ello hacia pocos días.

Otro grito.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus manos, pero nadie lo escucho, los gritos era demasiado fuertes.

* * *

><p>Luna gritaba y gritaba, deseaba gritar el nombre de Draco, pero sabía que eso solo ocasionaría más problemas, así que nunca lo hizo.<p>

Diez minutos después ella estaba tendida en el suelo, unas gotas de sangre salían de sus brazos y su cuello, de donde tenía cortes hechos por el cuchillo de Bellatrix, que aun tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me estoy cansando de esto… -Suspiro dramáticamente-Toda tuya Greyback.

El hombre lobo sin perder un segundo se acerco a la rubia y comenzó a olfatearla, incluso le daba pequeños besos en los brazos y en su rostro.

"esto es todo…. Hasta aquí llegue, estoy muerta…"

Cerró los ojos, esperando a la muerte hasta que sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos espantada, el hombre lobo la estaba besando, de un solo empujón con sus manos lo hizo quitarse y caer hacia atrás.

-¡Que digna resultaste! Pero eso es mejor aun…

Jalo uno de sus brazos y estaba a punto de morderla.

Pero antes de que llegaran sus dientes a la piel de Luna, soltó un ligero grito y se llevo su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo, todos en la sala hicieron lo mismo, excepto Bella.

-Mi Lord nos llama, lastima, tendrás que dejar tu aperitivo para después, llévala al calabozo, tenemos que irnos.

Greyback la tomo descuidadamente en brazos y la llevo abajo, y al dejarla en el piso de la fría mazmorra le susurro;

-No te has salvado de mi rubiecita… no te preocupes… vendré por ti. –Y la beso de nuevo.

Luna no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fuera asco y cuando la puerta se cerró se fue a rastras a su catre y busco el clavo oxidado para romper las cuerdas.

* * *

><p>Otra vez silencio… eso era mala señal, Draco no escuchaba nada aparte de su agitada respiración, aun seguía pegado a la puerta de su habitación.<p>

De pronto una idea surgió de su loca cabeza, pero para lograrla necesitaría ayuda.

-¿Abby?

La elfina se apareció al instante frente a él, pero no lo miraba, solo veía el suelo y se movía inquieta.

-Mis padres te prohibieron que vinieras ¿verdad?

-A si es joven Malfoy… pero no… no puedo quedarme en silencio, usted… usted aprecia a la señorita Lovegood.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que Draco no pudo negar.

-Si, más que a mi vida… necesito tu ayuda… quiero salir de aquí... ¿sabrías como hacerlo?

-Hay protecciones muy fuertes, apenas y pude aparecerme, no creo que sea posible quitarlas, lo siento.

Plan A desechado.

-No hay problema, no importa… por ahora quiero que vayas abajo y revises que Luna esté bien.

No sabía si dijo algo que no debía porque la elfina rompió en llanto.

-¡Hay mi señor! Ella… ella lo está… pero solo por ahora…

-Explícate…-Draco sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir.

-La… la señorita Lestrange… ella

-¡¿Qué hizo?

-Puede… puede decirse que "regalo" a la señorita Luna a el hombre lobo Greyback.

Draco abrió sus ojos como platos… era urgente salir YA.

-¿Dónde están?

-Todos salieron, el Señor Tenebroso los llamo…

-De acuerdo... quiero que bajes y hagas lo que te pedí, ¿de acuerdo? Yo pensare en algo…

-Por supuesto joven amo –Hizo una ligera reverencia. –Por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños.

Solo una palabra podría describir en esos momentos a Draco Malfoy… Idiota.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Ese detalle insignificante le costaría la vida… si hubiera recordado su propio cumpleaños hubiera tomado su varita y largado de ahí con Luna.

Pero nooo tenía que olvidarlo, pero era tarde para pensar en el pasado, tenía que ver el presente y futuro, y planear algo para escapar.

Y otra idea llego a su mente, más loca que la anterior, pero era mejor, ya estaba decidido, a la mañana siguiente él y Luna huirían de la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí esta otro cap.!<em>  
><em>Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios y<em>

_¡Feliz 2012!_


	9. Plan arruinado

¿Que podías hacer si estabas atado en el suelo de tu habitación y sin varita?

"Se fuerte… falta poco" se repetía a si mismo Draco.

La puerta de abrió fuertemente, dando paso a Bellatrix que tenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha.

-Mi querido sobrino ¿tuviste una buena noche?

-Excelente…-Respondió el con ironía.

-Me alegra… y espero hayas aprendido algo Draco… Estoy de buen humor… y después de pensarlo, creo que te mereces otra oportunidad, has hecho mucho por nosotros…

Se acerco a él con el cuchillo pero solo para cortar las sogas que lo ataban, ante la atónita mirada de Draco.

-Lamento decirte que hasta aquí llega mi generosidad… te quedaras encerrado aquí, ¿me entiendes? –Lo dijo como si hablara con un niño de 4 años- Algunos vamos a salir… serás vigilado por Colagusano y tu elfina esa.

Y se fue, dejando a Draco con más oportunidades de escapar que antes.

(*)(*)

-…y después de contarles esa leyenda me trajeron de nuevo aquí. –Decía un débil señor Ollivander desde su catre.

-¿Y usted cree en eso?

-La verdad… solo en la varita de sauco

-¿Por qué?

-Luna haces muchas preguntas –Ella sonrió- Estoy cansado… Responderé tus preguntas después ¿si?

-Si claro no se preocupe…. Descanse.

Mientras el descansaba ella no podía hacer más que caminar por el calabozo y pensar en su querido rubio, hasta que sintió como la tomaban por detrás justo por su cintura

Creyendo que era Greyback golpeo con el codo lo más fuerte que pudo y la soltaron.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a atacar, pero solo era

-¡Draco! –Se arrojo sobre el cuello del rubio haciéndolos caer- Lo siento… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Abby me ayudo… ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?- Una pregunta tonta claro esta.- ¿Por qué me golpeaste? ¿Quién creíste que era?

-No…nadie…-Se pusieron de pie -solo estoy…asustada

Draco sin saber que hace, solo la abrazo.

-Te prometí que te protegería… y voy a cumplir –levanto el rostro de Luna para poder ver la a los ojos-Esta noche nos iremos de aquí Luna.

-¿Qué? Pero... ¿Cómo? Yo estoy aquí encerrada y tu eres como un traidor para ellos… ¡Ni siquiera tienes varita!

-Ya lo sé ¿Crees que no lo he notado? No te preocupes, ya pensé en todo…

Y sin poder evitarlo, se besaron, desapareciendo del calabozo y de todos los problemas por unos segundos.

Hasta que llego la elfina de los Malfoy.

-¡Joven amo! ¡Debemos irnos! La su padre lo busca…

Ambos se miraron con un verdadero miedo en los ojos, y solo pudieron darse un último beso, lleno de ternura pero a la vez de pasión.

-Te lo prometo… Vendré por ti.

(*)(*)

-¿Dónde está ese mocoso del infierno?

Draco solo tuvo tiempo de fingir que veía por la ventana antes de que su padre entrara en su habitación.

-¡Ah! Ahí estas… sígueme.

El solo se dio la vuelta y siguió a su padre a la planta baja.

No habían llegado cuando escucharon algunos pasos, alguien se acercaba con su madre al frente.

-Toma- Lucius veía desconfiado a los recién llegados, y le entrego su varita a Draco-Creo que la necesitaras.

Cuando estuvieron ahí, Draco pudo notar que era un grupo de carroñeros, donde el solo conocía a dos; Scabior y Greyback y por alguna razón el último le dirigía una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Dijo su padre.

-Dicen que han capturado a Potter-explico su madre sin emoción alguna.

Solo en ese momento Draco giro su vista a los prisioneros que llevaban; uno era alto pelirrojo, la segunda una chica con el pelo alborotado y un tercero no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber quién era, a pesar de estar hinchado de la cara.

"O-oh"

-Ven aquí Draco

El se acerco al tercer prisionero, que ahora, bajo la araña de luces pudo ver que tenía el cabello negro y este le llegaba a los hombros y una barba rala le cubría el mentón, pero claramente en su rostro había una pequeña marca de cicatriz

-¿Y bien Draco?

El estuvo a punto de decir "es Potter" pero escucho una voz, la voz de Luna en su cabeza "Harry lo lograra… lo sé, estoy segura, pero necesitara ayuda…"

-No sé, No estoy seguro

Dejo de escuchar a los demás, solo fijaba su vista en Potter, era él, estaba seguro pero ¿Por qué no dijo la verdad?

-¡Ven aquí Draco y mira bien! ¿Qué opinas?-Pregunto de nuevo Lucius.

-No se… -No quiso decir más y se dirigió junto a su madre.

"No los ayudare pero no los delatare" pensaba Draco.

-¡Mira Draco! ¿No es esa tal Granger?-Ahora fue su madre la que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Pues… no sé. Si podría ser.

-Entonces este otro debe ser hijo de Arthur Weasley. ¿Cómo se llama?

-No sé, podría ser.

Draco estaba decidido, pero no lo hacía por ellos: solo por ella, por Luna.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Acababa de llegar la única persona que podía empeorar la situación: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Comenzó la discusión sobre si era o no era Harry Potter y algo sobre si debían o no llamar a Voldemort, todo eso mientras el cambiaba de nuevo sus planes, solo tendría que irse discretamente de ahí, ahora tenía su varita, bajaría por Luna y se la llevaría lo más lejos posible, ¿podrían salir del país?

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una espada… La encontré yo.

-¡Desmaius! ¡Desmaius!

Adiós a la idea de una ida silenciosa.

-Lleven a todos al calabozo… todos menos a esa… -Señalo a Granger.

Y así lo hicieron, cortaron las sogas que ataban a Granger de los demás y Draco pudo distinguir a los otros dos prisioneros, uno era un duende y el otro estaba seguro que era compañero de Potter en gryffindor.

Greyback llevo a los demás abajo, y todos los demás solo observaban a una aterrada Hermione Granger en el suelo.

(*)(*)

Luna estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, Ollivander había despertado, pero aun estaba débil como para si quiera levantarse.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

-Necesitamos un plan, deja ya de gritar.

¿Dónde había escuchado esas voces antes?

-¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¿Son ustedes?

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Luna, Luna eres tú?

-Si soy yo… ¡Confiaba en que no los atraparan!

-¿Podrías ayudarnos a desatarnos?

Y así lo hizo, con un poco de dificultad pues Ron no dejaba de gritar y tenía que maniobrar con el clavo oxidado para no herir a nadie.

-¿De dónde sacaron esta espada?

-¡La encontramos! ¡La encontramos!

Se escucharon más gritos desgarradores de Hermione.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Nada lograba tranquilizar a Ron, ahora intentaba desaparecerse sin varita.

-Es imposible Ron...

Luna intentaba hacer entrarlo en razón, mientras Harry hablaba al parecer con un espejo.

(*)(*)

-¡Es una copia! ¡Solo una copia!

-Eso podremos comprobarlo… ¡Ve a buscar al duende Draco!

El, que hasta hace unos segundos estaba cambiando de nuevo sus planes salió de su mente al escuchar su nombre, y sin poder negarse bajo al calabozo.

-¡Apártense y formen una fila! –Dijo intentando sonar seguro, aunque no lo logro muy bien.

Entro y observo a todos por menos de un segundo, y se detuvo en Luna, ella quiso transmitirle seguridad con sus ojos azules, y antes que pudiera hacer algo cualquiera de los dos, Draco se llevo el duende.

(*)(*)

Justo cuando la puerta se cerró apareció frente a ellos un elfo domestico de nombre Dobby

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Dobby ha venido a rescatarte!

Luna seguía con la mirada perdida en la puerta del calabozo donde antes había salido Draco que no se dio cuenta cuando un elfo domestico apareció.

-Muy bien quiero que te lleves a Luna, Dean….

Ella dejo de escuchar… ¿Irse de ahí? No no y no.

-¡Queremos ayudarte Harry! –Traducción; no quiero dejar a Draco.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Nos vemos después!

No pudo hacer más que darle su mano al elfo y con un leve crack desaparecieron.

(*)(*)

-No es más que una falsificación…

-¿Estás seguro? De acuerdo, ahora podremos llamar a nuestro señor –a Draco de le helo la sangre- Creo que podemos prescindir de la sangre sucia… Toda tuya Greyback.

-¡Nooo! ¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Desmaius!

Potter y Weasley estaban libres… ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Dónde estaría Luna?

-¡Suelten las varitas o muere!

Su tía Bellatrix apuntaba con su puñal al cuello de Hermione.

Sin tener otra salida Harry y Ron hicieron lo que les dijeron.

-¡Recógelas Draco! ¡Nuestro señor llegara pronto! Habrá que atarlos de nuevo…

Se escucho un extraño ruido proveniente de la araña de luces del techo y como era de esperarse segundos después cayó arrojando cadenas y cristal por todas partes, incluso en el rostro de Draco.

El solo acertó a cubrirse con las manos y no opuso resistencia cuando alguien le arrebato las 3 varitas que sostenía en su mano.

-¡Expelliarmus! –Escucho decir a Potter.

Sintió como su madre lo ponía en cubierto, mientras su tía peleaba a gritos con Dobby… ¿su viejo elfo como llego ahí?

Entre abrió un poco los ojos, solo lo suficiente para distinguir como Potter se cargaba al hombro al duende (que no había soltado la espada), le daba la mano a Dobby, giraban sobre sí mismos y desaparecían.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

¡He aqui otro cap! Esta dedicado a miss romantic2 & always-untiltheveryend que comentaron el capitulo anterior ;)  
>Aun no se si continuar la historia hasta donde la inspiracion llegue o solo hasta el termino del que seria el libro 7 de Harry Potter... ¿Que opinan?<p>

No olviden comentar!


	10. Caminos separados

Todo daba vueltas y vueltas, hasta que cayó en algo que parecía arena.

Sentía como la pequeña mano que la sostenía la soltaba y desaparecía. Luna abrió los ojos poco a poco, intentando ubicar donde estaba.

-¿Quiénes son? ¡Identifíquese!

Un chico pelirrojo peinado con una cola de caballo estaba a unos metros de ellos, con su varita en dirección a la rubia.

-¡Soy Luna Lovegood! Vivo en la colina cercana a la Madriguera, mi mejor amiga es tu hermana menor Ginny.

El bajó la varita y se dirigió rápidamente a ellos, ayudando a Luna a levantarse.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yo estaba secuestrada en la mansión Malfoy pero no sé cómo llegaron ellos…

-¿Quiénes ellos?

-Atraparon a Harry Ron y Hermione en un bosque y nos llevaron a todos a la Mansión Malfoy…-Interrumpió Dean mientras caminaba junto al Señor Ollivander.

-¿Los atraparon? ¿Y cómo están? ¿Y mi hermano? –Ahora Bill estaba muy alterado, de la casa que estaba detrás de él salió Fleur, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

-No sabemos… nos sacaron de ahí antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo…

-¿Pueden ayudarme? El señor Ollivander está grave

Luna, Bill y Fleur se dirigieron hacia el fabricante de varitas.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Fleur hizo levitarlo hacía dentro de la casa, mientras Bill guiaba a los dos jóvenes.

Estando dentro Bill le pidió a Dean que contara lo sucedido hasta que se aparecieron frente al Refugio.

-…Desataron a Hermione y nos bajaron a los demás, ahí encontramos a Luna que nos desató, comenzamos a escuchar los gritos de Hermione y segundos después apareció el elfo Harry nos obligó a irnos con él.

-De acuerdo…

Segundos después Fleur bajó las escaleras y dirigiéndose a Luna le pidió ayuda para curar al señor Ollivander.

En el segundo piso, mientras limpiaban las heridas Luna dejó vagar como siempre sus pensamientos, y sin querer pensó en Draco... ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Le habrían hecho daño? Confiaba en que sus amigos no dañarían a nadie, pero en un segundo un hechizo podría desviarse y darle a Draco.

Sin querer, por el miedo comenzó a temblar, un ligero temblor que creyó no se notaba.

-Querida… estas temblando, ¿te sientes bien?-Dijo Fleur mientras tomaba una mano de Luna entre las suyas

-¿Qué? Ah sí… estoy bien, solo un poco de frio.

-Hemos acabado… Iré por un abrigo para ti… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Luna… Luna Lovegood.

-De acuerdo Luna, espera aquí.

Salió de la habitación y Luna se sentó en la cama.

-¿Estás así por el joven Malfoy?-Dijo débilmente el señor Ollivander.

-No sé de qué habla… -Negó ella sin verlo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes… El estará bien, ya lo verás.

-Toma Luna… este abrigo te servirá,-Fleur acababa de entrar a la habitación- ahora vamos abajo… Debe descansar señor Ollivander.

Juntas bajaron, mientras Dean y Bill seguían conversando, ellas se dirigieron a la cocina, y mientras Luna se lavaba las manos vio como cinco bultos (dos pequeños) aparecían justo al frente de la casa.

-¡Son ellos! ¡Han aparecido en la playa!

Todos salieron, donde esperaban Ron, con Hermione, un duende y Harry con el elfo dobby muerto en brazos…

(*)(*)

-¡Los dejaron ir! ¿Cómo pudieron?- Bellatrix culpaba a los Malfoy de la fuga de Potter y los otros.

-¡No tuvimos la culpa Bella! El tonto elfo me desarmó…

-¿Y tu Draco? ¡Dejaste que te quitaran las varitas!

-¡No lo culpes a él!

-Pues lo hago Cissi, él tenía tres varitas… Pudo haber hecho algo…- Bellatrix estaba furiosa-Llévatelo… no quiero verlo.

Lucius Malfoy sin decir una palabra se llevo a Draco a empujones a su habitación.

-¡Por tu culpa todos escaparon! Ya verás lo que te espera…

Con un fuerte empujón lo tiró dentro y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

¿Todos escaparon? Entonces eso incluía a Luna… ¡Ella era libre! Por unos segundos se sintió feliz, ella ahora era libre, lo malo, que no era con él.

(*)(*)

Después del funeral de Dobby el trío se encerró con Ollivander y después con el duende por horas, y mientras tanto, Luna y Dean comían un poco de lo que cocinaba Fleur mientras Bill sintonizaba el radio.

-Y en otras noticias… Fue encontrado muerto un mortífago que al parecer desistió en su misión, nuestras fuentes dicen que probablemente no duró ni dos días después de su traición…

Traición… al escuchar esa palabra a luna se le encendió una parte de su cerebro, y lo más tranquila que pudo preguntó;

-¿Qué hacen con los mortífagos que traicionan?

-Los matan… -Decía Bill- Aunque supongo que depende si se entera o no Quien-Tu-Sabes… Ha habido teorías, que dicen que si un mortífago traiciona pero él no se entera, lo matan los otros mortífagos en silencio… Desapareciéndolo, sin que Quien-Tu-Sabes se entere… Es su forma de ser "piadosos".

Luna se asustó… Si Draco no murió hace unas horas, seguramente lo haría en las siguientes horas… Quería salvarlo ¿pero cómo?

Sorprendentemente tubo una idea, y después de almorzar, cuando ayudaba a Fleur, le pidió una hoja, tinta y una pluma, y con ellas escribió una nota, una nota que le dolió todo lo que ponía en ella, pero solo así podría ayudarlo, solo esperaba que él entendiera el mensaje.

Cuando hubo terminado le pidió su varita a Fleur, y después de insistir se la prestó, se dirigió a una ventana y con un solo toque de la varita pronunció un hechizo que le había enseñado Draco, una de las tantas tardes que pasaron juntos y su nota tomo forma de ave y echó a volar.

(*)(*)

Algunas horas después, Draco estaba observando la noche por su ventana, la Luna brillaba demasiado esa noche.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que un ave de papel se poso frente a él.

Solo había dos personas que sabían cómo hacer eso; Luna y él.

Rápidamente abrió la nota, y comenzó a leerla rápidamente, cambiando su expresión de felicidad momentánea a una de confusión, a una de rabia y después una de tristeza.

Arrugo lo mas que pudo el papel y lo arrojó sobre su escritorio

Se tiro en su cama esperando dormir y no despertar.

En el papel ahora arrugado se leía;

_Algún tiempo atrás debiste entender, nada fue verdad, debiste saber que  
>cada día era un suplicio para mi, te engañabas a ti mismo…<br>ambos nunca sabremos porque lo hice, tal vez  
>solo quería sobrevivir, si te hubiera querido de verdad, me hubiera quedado junto a ti, pero eso no<br>ocurrió, nunca hubo algo nuestro o un nosotros, para mí solo fuiste un  
>desconocido, que hice creer en el amor, te engañe ¿cómo no lo notaste?<br>me dijeron que eras astuto pero puede que sea mentira, también que tu y yo tuvimos algo, hay  
>miles de cosas que no dejan de mover el destino, fue más fácil engañarte<br>de lo que creí ¿no notaste que hay montañas que nos separan?_

_Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice, logré mi cometido…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mensaje escondido en la nota de Luna... ¿Podrá alguien encontrarlo? ;)<strong>  
><em>


	11. Fuego en la lluvia

**Fuego en la lluvia**

Era una mañana nublada, el sol no lograba colarse por entre las nubes, pero ese clima era perfecto para el estado de ánimo de dos rubios.

Uno, a su pesar, acababa de despertar, no quería reconocerlo pero sus ojos rojos e hinchados delataban que a pesar que se contuvo, lloró por la noche.

¿Y cómo no, si fue traicionado? La persona a la que él creía amar descubrió que solo lo engaño, por eso no pensaba salir de su habitación hasta que la tierra se detuviera.

-Que bien… Has despertado Draco

Bellatrix estaba de pie al pie de la cama del joven Malfoy, observándolo detenidamente, hasta que desvió su vista a su escritorio, específicamente donde había un papel arrugado, con la nota de Luna.

-¿Y esto qué es?-Draco se levantó rápidamente, intentando quitarle la nota, pero basto una mirada de su tía para detenerse.

-_**Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice, logré mi cometido….**_ –Comenzó a reírse de una manera descontrolada- ¿Lo ves Draco? ¿Todo lo que hiciste por esa y así te pagó? –Rió más, y extendió el papel en la cara de Draco- Lastima… Tenía planes para ti, pero creo que esto es mucho mejor, así aprenderás donde debe estar tu lealtad… Mientras tanto ya puedes deambular por la casa ¡al fin que ni varita tienes! Yo ya compré otra ¿Qué dices? –Con su mano libre le mostró una varita- Tal vez con ella me deshaga de Lovegood, pero si me lo pides, te dejaré el honor…

Draco no entendía nada, siempre creyó que después de lo que hizo, lo matarían ¿y ahora hasta le quitaron el "castigo"? Algo no cuadraba ahí…

Cuando si tía se fue, Draco tomó de nuevo en sus manos la nota, analizándola cuidadosamente, intentando encontrar algo, se negaba a creer que ella le hubiera mentido, estaba seguro que ella lo quería.

Al leerle por decima vez recordó una melodía, la canción que bailaron un día en su jardín, el día de su primer beso…

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Rápidamente busco las palabras

"La primera palabra de la primera oración, la segunda palabra de la segunda oración, la tercera…"

Poco a poco encontró lo que él sabía que era la verdad;

_**Algún**__ tiempo atrás debiste entender, nada fue verdad, debiste saber que  
>cada <em>_**día**__ era un suplicio para mi, te engañabas a ti mismo…  
>ambos nunca <em>_**sabremos**__ porque lo hice, tal vez  
>solo quería sobrevivir, <em>_**si**__ te hubiera querido de verdad, me hubiera quedado junto a ti, pero eso no  
>ocurrió, nunca hubo algo <em>_**nuestro**__ o un nosotros, para mí solo fuiste un  
>desconocido, que hice creer en <em>_**amor**__, te engañe ¿cómo no lo notaste?  
>me dijeron que eras astuto pero <em>_**puede**__ que sea mentira, también que tu y yo tuvimos algo, hay  
>miles de cosas que no dejan de <em>_**mover **__el destino, fue más fácil engañarte  
>de lo que creí ¿no notaste que hay <em>_**montañas**__ que nos separan?_

_Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice, logré mi cometido…._

¡Era una frase de la canción! Una frase de _su_canción…

Ella lo hizo para salvarlo ¡ahora la quería más que antes!

-Tampoco me arrepentiré yo Luna… -Le susurró al vació.

Desde ese momento, cada día en el martirio de Draco Malfoy se volvió superable, sobrevivía día a día solamente con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a su querida Luna y tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos.

Pero cada día se repetía lo mismo ¿Dónde estará? ¿Con quién está? ¿Estará sana y salva?

* * *

><p>Lejos de la mansión Malfoy, un par de días después…<p>

Luna descansaba fuera del Refugio junto a Dean Thomas, hacia solo unas horas que Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían ido, Bill y Fleur estaban muy preocupados, pero confiaban en ellos.

Los dos adolescentes estaban conversando, conociéndose.

-¿Así que nunca conociste a tu padre?-Preguntó Luna, observando con detenimiento al chico.

-No, lo más cercano que tengo es mi padrastro, el padre de mis dos hermanas.

-¿Y nunca has investigado algo de él? Porque si fuera mago no tendrías que esconderte.

-A decir verdad, no lo he intentado, no quiero pasar otra desilusión ¿Qué pasa si me decepciono al saber que era…

-¿Qué te decepcionaría?

-Ese es el problema… No lo sé.

Desde el día que llegaron al Refugio ambos adolescentes se hicieron muy unidos, ya que eran prácticamente su única compañía.

Luna le contó sobre las criaturas que ella y su padre investigaban, él le contó a Luna sobre sus padres, de cómo no conocía a su padre, y sin darse cuenta pasaron las horas, anocheció y ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa de Bill y Fleur.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Preguntó Fleur, ella les había tomado mucho cariño a ellos dos, ya que el deseo de ser madre hace tiempo que lo tenía, pero sabía que no era el momento.

-En la costa, disfrutando el clima-Comentó Dean, mientras se sentaban a cenar con Bill y la otra rubia.

Horas después, cuándo ya estaban por irse a dormir, un patronus en forma de lince llegó.

"Harry fue visto en Hogsmeade, estén preparados"

Los cuatro de inmediato se prepararon para cualquier cosa, podía ser una falsa alarma, pero podía ser que la guerra se hubiera desatado ya.

Pocos segundos después Luna sintió como ardía el galeón falso que aún conservaba en su zapato.

"Harry regresó, utilizar entrada en Cabeza de Puerco"

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hace Potter en Hogwarts?<p>

-Busca algo del Señor Obscuro, las órdenes que se nos dieron son claras, encontrarlo y llevarlo ante él.

Había muchos mortífagos en la mansión, demasiados para el gusto de Draco, él solo permanecía en una esquina, jugando con sus manos.

-¿Qué aremos Bellatrix?-Preguntó un mortífago desconocido.

-Mi señor solo ha ordenado mantener vigilado el castillo, pero ahora que el castillo no tiene barreras anti-desaparición sería buena idea que alguien entrara…

-Alguien que pueda pasar desapercibido-Dijo Lucius, mirando de reojo a Draco.

-Yo iré… -Dijo él, captando la indirecta de su padre.

Algunos mortífagos rieron, pero su tía Bellatrix en cambio, sonrió.

-Buena idea sobrino… Cissi, dale tu varita.

Después de que su madre le diera la varita, se desapareció, con un solo propósito; encontrar a Luna y huir.

* * *

><p>-¡Hola a todos! ¡Que contenta estoy de haber vuelto!<p>

-¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Luna y Dean acababan de llegar a la sala de menesteres, les costó un poco separarse de Bill y Fleur, pero cuando fueron a la casa de tía Muriel, fue muy sencillo salir sin que fueran vistos.

Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione discutían sobre dejarlos ayudar o no, Luna y Neville cruzaron sus miradas.

Él la veía con ¿amor?, pero ella sentía que algo estaba mal, ella ya no lo podía verlo de la misma manera, esa mirada solo tenía un dueño; Draco Malfoy.

Neville se acercó a ella, y se fueron a un lugar en la sala donde nadie podía verlos.

-¿Cómo has estado Luna? No he dejado de preocuparme por ti todos estos meses…-Neville tomó con cariño y delicadeza la mano de Luna.

-Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti Nev… -No sabía porque, pero algo en ella le decía que mentía.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, ya que el chico se le acercaba poco a poco hasta que juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Ahí estaba el momento que tanto espero por tanto tiempo, pero, sin embargo, no sentía nada, y es que solo tenía en mente un rubio de ojos grises.

* * *

><p>En serio, lamento la demora, pero aquí esta el capitulo numero 11...<p>

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.

Por cierto.. ¡últimos capítulos!


	12. La batalla

Solo dos capítulos más...  
>Gracias por leer, por poner en favoritos y comentar :D<p>

* * *

><p>Draco sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo estuviera ocurriendo, de pronto sintió miedo ¿estaría Luna bien?<p>

Acababa de llegar a Hogwarts, se apareció cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, y nadie lo había visto y si alguien lo vio, no dio señales de haberlo echo.

Caminaba para entrar a los dormitorios de los chicos, donde por siete años había estado escondiendo una buena cantidad de dinero, para que cuándo fuera mayor de edad pudiera irse y hacer lo que quisiera. Era el dinero suficiente para que él y Luna tuvieran una buena vida por lo menos dos años.

Entró antes de que el último estudiante saliera, y después de ir por el dinero y esconderlo muy bien en sus bolsillos, salió a por Luna.

Recorrió apenas tres pasillos hasta que se topó con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Nos enteramos que venías Draco… ¡Hay que encontrar a Potter!-Dijo Crabble con su ahora falsa seguridad.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-¡Estaba buscándolos par de idiotas! Pero yo solo puedo encontrar a Potter… -Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a perderlos.

-De eso no… Bellatrix nos ordenó que fuéramos contigo-La nueva actitud de Crabble comenzaba a fastidiar a Draco.

-¿Y tu como tienes contacto con ella?-Preguntó de nuevo Malfoy, con su voz con una ligera sorpresa y su típica manera de arrastras las palabras.

-Tenemos nuestros métodos-ambos sonrieron- Ahora, a buscar a Potter…

Draco no supo que hacer, debía deshacerse de ese par, pero tendría que ser demasiado astuto.

* * *

><p>-…Luna acompañará a Harry ¿cierto?<p>

Después del beso, ella no supo como reaccionar, estaba confundida, ahora amaba a Draco, pero aun sentía algo por Neville, pero para su fortuna Harry comenzó a hablar sobre un objeto que buscaba, posiblemente de Ravenclaw, así que cuándo Ginny la ofreció para acompañarlo, no dudó ni un segundo.

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo, levantándose inmediatamente.

Después de llevar a Harry a su sala común, Luna se dedicó a ayudar al profesor Flitwick a sacar a los alumnos menores de edad del castillo.

Cuándo hubo terminado, fue a reunirse con Ginny y Neville, e intentar dividir por grupos al ED, para ayudar a Harry con su búsqueda, y darle el mayor tiempo posible.

Mientras evadía las miradas de Neville, no pudo evitar pensar en su querido Draco…

Él era un mortífago, tendría que pelear del que no debe ser nombrado, y ella pelearía del lado de Harry. ¿Qué haría ella si tuviera que pelear frente a frente? ¿Él que haría?

"Mi vida sería más sencilla si no amara a Draco"

Eso la hizo pensar, que tal vez él no descubrió el mensaje en su nota.

"_¡Pero si era muy fácil!"_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

¿Y si después de todo él no la quería? Después de todo, entre ellos no hubo más que algunos besos…

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Seguir con el viejo amor de Neville? ¿O perseguir al nuevo y emocionante de Draco?

¿Qué era lo mejor para todos?

* * *

><p>Poco después, Draco se alejaba lo más rápido posible de la sala de menesteres, estaba adolorido, y a pesar de todo, no soportaba la idea de que ahora le debía la vida a su enemigo Potter.<p>

"No era así como quería librarme de Crabble y Goyle, pero al menos lo hice"-pensaba-"ahora seguiré buscando a Luna"

Justo doblaba hacia la izquierda de nuevo cuando chocó con una persona.

-¿Por qué no…

-¡Draco! ¡Querido! ¿Dónde has estado?

El golpe lo dejó un poco aturdido, tiempo suficiente para que una chica pelinegra se arrojara a sus brazos.

Era Pansy Parkinson.

-¿P-Pansy? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Preguntó mientras se la quitaba de encima, nunca le agradó tenerla prendida a su cuello, y mucho menos besarla- Sacaron a todos los Slytherin de Hogwarts…

-Existen maneras para entrar querido Draquito… -Odiaba cuándo lo llamaba así- Pero no te preocupes mi amor… Ahora estamos juntos…

Se le lanzó de nuevo, e intentó besarlo, pero él la aparto rápidamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces Pansy?

-¿A ti que te ocurre Draco? –No dejó de abrazarlo –Hay de irnos de aquí… ¡Hay que huir!

Él quería escuchar esa frase, pero no proveniente de ella.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees que yo…

-No te preocupes… Nos iremos muy lejos… Sé que estás comprometido pero… ¡olvídate de Greengars! Podremos estar juntos…

Y lo besó, pero ahora él no la quitó…. Tenía algo más en que pensar…

¡Estaba comprometido con Astoria Greengars! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Fue ahí cuándo la imagen de Luna apareció en su mente, y por un mínimo instante sonrió. Ahora ya nada importaba, Luna y él viajarían lejos, muy lejos, se mudarían a otro país, si conseguía lo suficiente, tan vez a otro continente…

Una fuerte explosión resonó en todo el pasillo.

Y supo que hacer… No era lo mejor, o tal vez si, ya no lo sabía, pero no había tiempo que perder.

Dibujó en su rostro la sonrisa más seductora que pudo.

-Pansy querida… este no es lugar para ti… debes irte-Dijo con una voz "seductora".

-¡Pero quiero estar contigo!

-Lo sé... Pero no pueden hacerte daño –Fingió que pensaba un poco en que hacer- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Por qué no te desapareces en mi casa?

- ¿En tu casa?-Preguntó ella sorprendida

-Si... En mi habitación ¿la recuerdas?

-¡Por supuesto! –Sonrió con picardía-Nos vemos ahí...

Lo besó por última vez y desapareció.

De inmediato Draco borró su sonrisa y fingió un escalofrío. Después hecho de nuevo a correr.

* * *

><p>Luna recorría con prisa los pasillos ¿Dónde se habrá metido Ginny?<p>

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Donde estas?

Por suerte estaba en una parte del castillo que tal vez era la única, que estaba desierta, aunque sabía que era por poco tiempo.

Ella por primera vez tenía miedo, miedo por su padre, que estaba en Azcaban, miedo por sus amigos, que tal vez alguno muriera… y miedo por Draco.

Dobló hacia la derecha, y como si su mente le jugara una mala broma, lo vio.

Draco estaba en la otra punta del pasillo, se le veía inquieto, buscando algo…

La buscaba.

Cuándo cruzaron su mirada ambos se quedaron estáticos por unos momentos, hasta que, olvidándose del tiempo y el lugar, ambos corrieron al encuentro del otro.

Se abrazaron, y fue como si el tiempo que pasaron separados desapareciera.

-¡Luna! ¡Oh Luna! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? ¿Estás herida? ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estas sangrando!

Ella tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla, y otro en la ceja.

-No yo… no es nada…. ¿Draco tu…

Él no la dejó terminar, ya que la tomó por la cintura y la besó dejando a la cabeza de Luna dar vueltas.

-Huyamos Luna… vámonos de aquí ahora mismo… -Dijo el cuándo se separaron, ambos aun tenían los ojos cerrados- Esta no es nuestra guerra… vámonos Luna…

Ella lo pensó por un instante ¿irse? Aunque debía admitir que la idea era atractiva, ella ya sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

-No, no puedo Draco… No iré contigo…


	13. Un corazón roto

_Lamento la espera D:_  
><em>En fin.. solo queda este cap, mas el final mas epílogo...<em>  
><em>Esta historia acaba podría decirse que en donde termina el libro 7 (sin el "19 años después")<em>

_Pero aré continuación :D o ese es mi plan... depende como tomen ustedes los lectores esta historia..._

_Bueno... ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

Draco se quedó pasmado. ¿Y si después de todo la nota era cierta y ella no lo quería?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó él sin soltarla.

-No puedo irme… ¡Harry necesita toda la ayuda posible!

Lo hacía por Potter, eso hizo hervir la sangre de Draco.

Luna separó sus manos de las de Draco, sintiendo frio sin ese sencillo contacto.

Ella sabía que eso era lo correcto, no podía abandonar a sus amigos, no ahí en la mitad de la guerra, pero tampoco quería alejarse de Draco.

-¡Tu deber no es estar aquí Luna!

-Si lo es… ¡él es mi amigo!-Ella se aparto de él, empujándolo.

-¡¿Y yo que soy Luna? ¡¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Ella lo observó por varios segundos, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra, ¿Cómo responder a algo que ni ella estaba segura?

-Yo…

¡BUM!

Una explosión a sus espaldas les hizo recordar dónde estaban.

Draco tomó rápidamente la muñeca de Luna y jalándola echó a correr en dirección contraria del ruido.

-¿Te… sirvió… la nota?-Preguntó Luna, aun corriendo.

-¿Crees que es buen momento para hablar?-Contestó él, doblando a la derecha en un pasillo casi totalmente destruido.

-¡Puede que no haya otro!-Ella se detuvo completamente.

Él la observó detenidamente, tenía razón, ese podía ser su última oportunidad.

-Me salvaste la vida con esa nota… -Aceptó él, sin romper el contacto de sus ojos- Aunque tarde más de un día en encontrar tu mensaje.

-¿Mas de un día? No era muy difícil ¿o sí?

-Ahora creo que no… Solo que estaba un poco, confundido, porque la primera vez que la leí me pareció real que tu… que tu no…

Sin más Luna lo abrazó, él realmente creyó que la nota era real, ahora solo esperaba que así lo hubieran creído los demás mortífagos.

Unos minutos después, ambos más tranquilos, se separaron y continuaron su camino, pero ahora solo a un paso algo rápido.

Estaban ya casi por salir del castillo cuándo escucharon gritos de los pasillos cercanos.

Luna observó detenidamente a Draco, y casi pidiéndole perdón con su mirada, se soltó de la mano del rubio.

-No te irás ¿cierto?-Preguntó él con un poco de tristeza.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y entro corriendo de nuevo al castillo.

* * *

><p>Luna sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras corría y corría, ¡dejo ir la oportunidad de su vida! Pudo haberse ido con Draco, pero sabía que si se iba no podría ayudar a sus amigos.<p>

Ella estaba segura que Harry ganaría, pero no podía solo, aunque no lo aceptara, él necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

Es por eso que ella se quedó.

A pesar de que temía por Draco, ya que él es un mortífago (ella ha visto su marca tenebrosa) y no sabía que podría llegar a ocurrirle una vez que Harry Potter matara por fin a Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Draco no dejaba de observar el camino por el que hace pocos segundos Luna desapareció, antes sin dudarlo se habría ido ¿para qué quedarse? Tenía dinero y su varita y al igual que Luna él estaba seguro que Potter derrotaría al señor tenebroso.<p>

Pero ahora ya no podía.

-Ya tengo una razón para luchar- se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro.

Sin desperdiciar un momento más, corrió dentro del castillo, dispuesto a luchar y proteger a Luna aunque le costara la vida.

* * *

><p>Luna corría y corría, ¿hacia dónde ir? Para empezar no sabía que es lo que debía hacer, hacia donde ir, se dirigió hacia el primer lugar que pensó, fue hacia el Gran Comedor.<p>

Desde antes de llegar, se cruzó con varios maestros y estudiantes, algunos sólo corrían mientras otros se batían en duelo contra algunos mortífagos, a la mayoría se le había caído la capucha y se les veía claramente el rostro.

Asustada realmente por primera vez en la vida continuó corriendo, ya que sentía que alguien la seguía.

* * *

><p>Draco pasaba desapercibido entre tanto alboroto, llevaba sus ropas negras, dignas de un mortífago, pero era una simple túnica que pasaba desapercibida para la mayoría de los presentes.<p>

Él perseguía a Luna, él corría muy rápido, así que casi la alcanzaba, solo que ella se negaba a volver la vista para saber que sólo era él, que se había negado a abandonarla en medio de esa guerra, pelearía a su lado, y después que la guerra terminara, inmediatamente ambos se irían de Londres para no volver.

* * *

><p>Luna corría cada vez más rápido, hasta que chocó con alguien que no era más que Neville que al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo, ya que respiraba agitadamente.<p>

-¡Luna! Aquí estás… te he buscado por todas partes ¡tengo que decirte algo!

Draco los observaba muy de cerca, vigilando cada movimiento del chico.

-¿Crees que es el mejor momento?-Preguntó Luna, sosteniendo fuertemente su varita.

-No, pero tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad, si muero hoy, quiero que lo sepas…

La besó, dejando sin habla a ambos rubios, el beso no fue como el anterior, ese fue lento y duradero, Neville brincaba por dentro de felicidad, ya que ella no lo rechazaba, pero Luna no sabía qué hacer, tenía que decidir ¿a quien quería?

¿Qué era lo mejor para todos?

Draco se acerco sigilosamente, furioso, dispuesto a todo, no soportaba ver a su Luna besando a ese cara de sapo, levantó si varita, con el hechizo en la punta de la lengua, cuando escuchó que Longbottom la soltaba y hablaba

-Te amo Luna…

Ella tomó una rápida decisión, no era lo que ella esperaba, pero así Draco estaría a salvo.

-Yo también te amo Nev….


	14. ¿El final?

_Se que es pronto... pero quería subir el último cap :D_

_Espero también subir el epílogo..._

_Este útimo capítulo esta dedicado en especial a NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D,_  
><em>a miss romantic2 por comentar el anterior, y también a tod s los<em>  
><em>que me han dejado un comentario a lo largo de la historia...<em>

* * *

><p>De no haber tenido Draco una pared a sus espaldas seguramente se habría caído.<p>

¿Había escuchado bien? Luna aceptó su amor por Neville, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Ahora fue él el que le dio la espalda a la chica, estaba seguro que ese par no lo había visto, estarían muy ocupados viéndose amorosamente.

Draco caminó y caminó, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle si quien lo recibía era alumno o mortífago.

* * *

><p>Luna había tomado su decisión, y aunque su corazón le decía que no era lo correcto, su cabeza le decía que era lo mejor.<p>

Y ahora, mientras luchaba con su mano entrelazada con la de Neville, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Hizo lo necesario para mantener a salvo a Draco, cuándo la guerra terminara no sabía que destino tendría él y los demás mortífagos (incluyendo a sus padres), pero ya intentaría ayudarlo, hablaría con Harry, y él la ayudaría.

-¡Luna cuidado!

Neville la había salvado por tercera vez de una maldición asesina, era hora de concentrarse.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar.

* * *

><p>Draco acababa de vencer a tres chicos de Ravenclaw, dispuesto a largarse del castillo, sólo volvió a entrar para encontrarse con otra decepción.<p>

Luna, su Luna no lo amaba, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos… ¿Y ella no lo quería?

_Nunca te dijo lo contrario… _le dijo una voz en su mente.

Y era cierto, ahora que recordaba, Luna jamás le dijo ni un "te quiero" o algo así, técnicamente sólo se besaban.

-No, yo sé que eso no puede ser cierto, sus ojos me lo decían, ¡ella a quien ama es a mí!

Dio de nuevo media vuelta, no se iría sin que Luna le dijera la verdad, fuera cual fuera, ya sea que lo amara o no…

* * *

><p>Luna no supo cómo pero se había separado de Neville, ahora ella estaba sola, en una parte casi vacía del castillo, sólo había algunas personas luchando y otras más en el piso, muertas.<p>

Buscaba a sus amigos, Harry, Ron y Hermione, o tal vez a la profesora Mcgonagall, alguien que pudiera decirle en que podría ayudar ella en medio de la catástrofe.

Giraba hacia la derecha cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba contra la pared.

Draco había alcanzado pronto a Luna, no fue difícil, solo siguió caminando cuando vio su melena rubia.

Caminó rápidamente hacia ella, intentando no hacer ruido, de todas maneras no se escucharía en medio de todo el alboroto.

Quiso jalarla suavemente, pero aún estaba molesto, y lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, estrellándola contra la pared.

Ella lo observó con miedo, algo que no pasaba desde la primera vez que se vieron, así que solo la abrazó para tranquilizarla, y segundos después ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-¡No te fuiste! Te quedaste… ¡No te fuiste Draco!

-No podía irme… no aún

La voz de la chica se escuchó llena de alegría, mientras que la de él se escuchaba seca y sin sentimientos.

-¿Ocurre algo Draco?

Él la aparto bruscamente

-Luna ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-¿Qué?

-Si… Quiero que me digas lo que sientes por mí

"te amo ¡te amo!" Pensaba ella, pero sabía que lo de ellos no podría ser.

-Yo… yo…

-Contéstame… ¿Amas a Longbottom?

Luna bajó la mirada por un segundo, para luego mirar los ojos grises de Draco, diría la verdad, o sólo una parte.

-Sí, pero no tanto como a ti…

-¿Me amas?-El corazón de Draco estaba desembocado.

¿Para qué negar lo obvio? ¡Al diablo tu plan Luna Lovegood!

-Sí, te amo Draco Malfoy, a ti y solo a ti.

Él la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo así él y pronunció las palabras que pensó que no diría nunca.

-Yo también te amo Luna Lovegood…

Se besaron como nunca antes, demostrándose su amor en cada rose.

Hasta que una tétrica voz hizo que se separaran, se abrazaron.

"Harry Potter ha muerto, lo mataron cuando huía, intentando salvarse…

…hemos ganado la batalla y ustedes han perdido a la mitad de sus combatientes… Arrodíllense ante mí y los salvaré.

* * *

><p>Las esperanzas que ambos tenían se esfumaron, con Harry muerto Voldemort tendría todo el poder.<p>

-Debes irte Draco…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Harry está muerto! Hemos perdido… ¡te arán daño si descubren que estás conmigo!

Luna se soltó de abrazo, por mucho que le costara.

-No lo arán, no me dañaran, ni a ti

-Podrían matarte…

-Entonces habrá valido la pena…

Se abrazaron de nuevo, hasta que Luna lo soltó y se asomó en la ventana más cercana.

-Ya vienen… -Observó a Draco- No deben vernos juntos

-Pero…

-¡Esto no ha acabado! Por favor… -Entrelazó sus manos con las de él- Pase lo que pase, encontraremos la forma de estar juntos, pero la guerra aún no termina…

Después de pensarlo, y de que Luna lo convenció partieron en direcciones distintas, no sin antes que Draco le entregara un anillo a Luna con una esmeralda.

* * *

><p>Draco tuvo que dar un largo rodeo, para evitar a la mayoría de la gente, y se dirigió a la parte donde estaban algunos de Slytherin reunidos, con sonrisas en sus caras.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras que Luna siguió el camino principal, hacia el Gran Comedor, donde vio a Ginny y a los otros Weasley, se quedó con ellos, sin sacar la mano del bolsillo que contenía el anillo.<p>

* * *

><p>Todo pasó muy rápido, Neville enfrentándose a Voldemort, Harry vivo, y Luna sin saber cómo se encontraba luchando contra la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange.<p>

Draco estaba con sus padres, su madre lo tomaba posesivamente del brazo, ellos no luchaban (muy cobardes, pensaba él) sólo observaban los duelos que ocurrían a su alrededor, él en especial en el que se encontraba Luna.

Se sorprendió de las habilidades de la chica en el duelo, pero aun así deseaba correr a ayudarla, o a sacarla de ahí.

Le agradeció infinitamente a Molly Weasley cuando aparto a Luna, a Weasley y Granger.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter había ganado, derrotó a Voldemort con un solo <em>Expelliarmus <em>y por fin había paz…

Draco y su familia permanecían en las puertas del Gran Comedor, observando como todos se divertían, comían y bebían mientas platicaban animadamente.

Luna estaba sentada junto a Neville, se sentía mal consigo misma, ya que tomaba su mano, mientras que con la otra presionaba el anillo que Draco le obsequió.

* * *

><p>No dejaban de mirarse, sabían que lo que pasó entre ellos no era algo de solo un rato, lo suyo era para siempre.<p>

No tenían un plan ¡pero lo tendrían! No tenían que perder la esperanza.

Porque Luna logró que Draco creyera en ella.

Y la esperanza es lo último que muere…

* * *

><p><em>Se aceptan comentarios ^-^<em>


	15. Epílogo por Draco Malfoy

Y aquí estoy yo… Draco Malfoy...

Hace poco la guerra contra Voldemort... como era de esperar, Potter ganó.

Días después de concluida la guerra un tal Kingsley Shacklebolt fue nombrado ministro de magia, y la vida de cualquier mortífago, o cualquier familiar de uno, se vino abajo.

El juicio de los Malfoy fue un mes después de la guerra, yo iba resignado ya a perderlo todo, menos a Luna, pero algo pasó, el mismísimo Harry Potter habló en mi defensa y en la de mi madre.

Con respecto a mi padre… sentencia de 40 años en la nueva Azkaban, renovada y mejorada... ¡Nada me hizo más feliz!

Mi madre y yo sólo tendremos arresto domiciliario por unos 5 años, puede disminuir o aumentar dependiendo nuestro comportamiento, y sólo podremos salir de casa con un permiso del ministerio.

En cuanto al resto… no lo escuché, tenía mi vista fija en Luna, ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí? No lo sé, pero me alegra, fue ella la que hizo que me mantuviera sereno, y estuve tranquilo cuando vi que usaba el anillo que yo le di, muestra de mi amor hacia ella.

Porque estoy enamorado de ella ¡diablos! ¿Cómo lo logró? Logro cambiarme tanto en poco tiempo…

Hablando de ella, solo pocas veces la he visto, (cuando salía con permiso, claro) pero no he hablado con ella ¡no lo soporto! Y lo peor es que la mayoría de las veces que la he visto, está acompañada de ese Longbottom, confió en ella, pero eso no evita los celos al verlo con él, o tomados de las manos ¡si se sobrepasa con ella no tendré piedad!

* * *

><p>Ella se quedó con el anillo, y yo salvé su carta, esa carta la leía a diario, en especial su mensaje "Algún día sabremos su nuestro amor puede mover montañas" ya lo verás Luna… nuestro amor podrá contra eso y todo lo que se le interponga…<p>

No tengo idea de cómo recuperarla, algo se me ocurrirá, lo sé, pero mientras no puedo dormir, me siento enjaulado en la mansión, ¡a pesar de ser enorme!

Pocas veces hablaba con mi madre, ella me contó sobre lo que hizo por Potter, o como dice ella, lo hizo por mí, le creo, después de todo ella es la única mujer (además de Luna claro) en la que confió.

Ella está algo sentimental por mi padre, siempre pensé que no se amaban, pero en fin, como me dijo Luna "siempre hay un roto para un descosido" por mas rara que sea la pareja que forman mis padres… ¡son tal para cual!

* * *

><p>Dos meses… Tres meses… ¡Ya no aguanto más! Si no encuentro algo en que distraerme ¡moriré de aburrimiento!<p>

* * *

><p>Poco después de mi cuarto mes de encierro, me llego una invitación (o más bien nota obligatoria) sobre la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, y necesitaban cuanta ayuda fuera posible.<p>

Decidí ir, con la esperanza de ver a Luna.

Y la vi, desde el primer día intenté estar cerca de ella, y notaba que ella intentaba estar cerca de mí. Eso me mantuvo feliz durante semanas.

También descubrí algo más, a pesar de que por lo visto mi Luna y Longbottom seguían juntos, ella pasaba menos tiempo junto a él, por lo visto ella prefería la compañía de Ronald Weasley, ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

Por lo visto no era el único que lo notaba, Granger observaba con esa mirada propia de una mujer celosa. Era de esperar, por todo el mundo sabe que Weasley y Granger son novios desde hace poco tiempo.

Y lo peor… notaba la mirada de Weasley sobre mí más de una vez mientras reconstruíamos el castillo.

No era mirada de superioridad, o alguna conocida… era algo extraño, ¿sabría el lo que hay entre Luna y yo?

Como sea, poco después de concluida la reconstrucción, recibí una carta de Hogwarts, para recuperar mi último año, ya que el anterior podría decirse que solo tomé la mitad, o incluso menos.

Platiqué con mi madre, ella quería que fuera, quería que me superara.

Mi madre comienza a agradarme, tal vez un día le platique sobre Luna…

Decidí ir, Luna regresará, pero sé que no repetirá sexto año, es muy inteligente, ¡estará en séptimo conmigo!

Ya me las ingeniaré yo, encontraré la manera para que todo funcione, si no es que ella ya tiene un plan….

Cosa extraña que es la vida… Si me hubieran dicho hace dos años que me enamoraría de Lunática Lovegood, me habría burlado, incluso hasta hechizado a quien me lo dijera, pero ahora estoy feliz con eso.

Pero sé que esto aún no termina, después de todo lo que ha pasado yo sigo comprometido con Astoria Greengras, y Luna, bueno ella es una chica de 16 años muy bonita.

En mi vida por lo visto nada es seguro….Pero de algo si estoy seguro, pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, el destino la puso en mi camino, y no pienso apartarla.

Siempre fue nuestro destino estar juntos…

* * *

><p>(*)(*)<p>

¡Gracias!

Aqui termina esta historia, gracias a todos por su tiempo y paciencia para leerla...

¡Esto no acaba! Como dijo Draco apenas empieza...

La segunda parte de esta historia "La fuerza del destino" esta historia ya tengo varios capítulos echo, pero necesitare su apoyo para saber si es de su agrado y debo continuar...


End file.
